Inferno
by Lady Amerisa
Summary: After witnessing the infidelity of her intended, Inuyasha, Kagome runs away in hopes of forgetting him. But she instead runs into trouble when she practically faces off with a dragon who claims she is his master. Who is this Zuko shes supposed to protect?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Avatar: The last Airbender. Only the plot.

ENJOY!

_You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, "I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along."...You must do the thing you think you cannot do. _

_**Eleanor Roosevelt**_

Chapter 1

It is said that every cloud has a silver lining, but this certain cloud was too vague to make anything out at this particular time. Especially when you're running blindly through the forest as the rain pelts down on your already freezing skin, as if trying to slow you down.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I slipped over the tree root that had strangely appeared before me. A cruel, hollow laugh slipped through my lips as gazed down at the used-to-be new red and black kimono which was now caked under thick layers of mud. Now even the elements were against me.

How exquisite.

Just as I was about to fight my way out of a mini mud slide, a glance to my right made my blood run cold and my body freeze in panic. I wanted to curse myself for my oh-so clever planning. Of course the one thing I would forget about running away in the Feudal Era was the fact the demons inhabited almost every crack and crevice.

Why has intelligence failed me so?

I wasn't sure wnough if it may have been able to reach my waist seeing as how it was completely on the other side of the clearing, -a shockingly far distance might I add- but the appearance of the beast was enough to send even the scaries demons to the hills. Its eyes glowed red in the shadows of the bushes, it's seemingly greasy charcoled skin more grotesque than that of a bull frog. I mildly flinched as its quivering lips pulled back into a snarl revealing its hideous yellow fangs. I squinted my eyes as I noticed 2 extensions from its back stretching deeper into the bushes. The demon sensed my slight movement and its ragged ears flapped viscously, as though sending it false warning signals that I was a threat to its safety.

I held back the urge to roll my eyes. Me? A fifteen year old girl who happens to be unharmed and practically laying face down in the mud. I scoffed at the audacity of the thought.

Suddenly, the demon's eyes widened a fraction before leaping out of its place, and snapping its jaws at me. Without a split second to think I ducked covering the back of my head with my hands. I smiled in satisfaction as I heard a sickening thud of it's skull against the bark of the wood of the tree behind me. I rolled away before it had the chance to fall onto me.

Scrambling to my feet, I tried to recover as much balance as I could. That went straight down the tubes as I gazed at the unconscious creature that had nearly killed me.

"What the--a dragon?!" I yelled out in confusion and fright. The pounding of the rain against my body became numb as multiple thoughts raced through my head. Part of me was surprised while the other didn't think too much of it. I could understand why though. While in my time, you would be considered bonkers for even voicing the thought that immortal creatures, both of higher and lower ranks, existed; in the feudal era, if you were to complain about a boar youkai munching on the rice fields near your hut, you're considered completely sane.

_'What on god's great green earth would a dragon be doing here in Inuyasha's fore-' _My thoughts were interrupted just as well as my breathing pattern was when a giant snake-like tail swung about my waist knocking me off of the ground and into a nearby riverbank.

I coughed and wheezed as I climbed my way back onto dry land. My body temperature felt like it had dropped below zero, I couldn't stop sneezing; and my new kimono was now stained, ripped, saggy, and ugly. Oh, did I forget to mention the fact that I'm about to be killed by a dragon?

What a nice damn day.

The water of the surface of the lake fluttered about as the beast landed, with what looked like practiced ease on the boulder in the middle of the lake. None of the battles I've experienced, the near-death situations, the fatal injuries, or the continuous fights with the human and non-humans of this world prepared me for quite a sight.

I shielded my eyes from the oncoming rain to look up at it's phenomenal stature. I almost strained my neck, it was so big. The body was a scorched red, obviously bearing its scars from past obstacles. The neck was long and slender, somehow giving the dragon an air of arrogance. The eyes were strangely orange in color, or at least of what I could see from the narrowed slits.

I tried to stand but the dragon, seeing it as a threat, released a type of warning growl that disturbed my inner core. I sat back on my sore rump with a whimper. _'Mental note. Standing: bad. Sitting: good.'_

The dragon stopped it's growling but continued to glare at me. I couldn't suppress the feeling that for some reason it was studying me. Maybe to see what I would do next or if I was going to do anything at all. I myself began to wonder of such things. My eyes snapped to the tides that lapped at my feet. _'I could try to swim, but it's too cold and I could possibly die from freezing.'_ My eyes then cut to the edge of the forest from which the dragon flung me. _'I could try to run, but the mud would make it all the more hard.'_

I blew the wet bangs from over my eyes. Why wasn't anything simple anymore? You know, where all you had to do was run away quickly while the bad guy was distracted by something else. Uh!

Out of the blue, my hand slapped to my side as a wave of intense pain originated from it before wading out through my whole body. I glanced down to see a part of my kimono ripped, blood seeping through my fingers and a huge gash in the same spot where the jewel had been torn from my body.

Glancing back up at the dragon, I noticed that it had its eyes trained solely on my wound. I panicked. If this dragon was one of those blood-sucking fiends, then he wasn't going to get any part of me. Blood or no blood.

With regained vitality, I forced myself up as a yelp sounded from lips. Looking the dragon straight in the eye, I challenged him silently. Apparently that did not sit well with it. The dragon threw its head back while spewing flames of red and orange into the foggy grey sky while it's wings spread out at the sides. For the first time I noticed how...deformed the dragon really looked. They weren't the normal wings I'd expect to see on a dragon. Instead it looked like that akin to a sail of a ship that hadn't been washed for months and seen many battles, obtaining wounds of their own.

There were holes. Plenty of them. Maybe too many to count. The size wasn't too bad, but the fact that there was multiple had to count for something. The edges were torn in a way that looked as if they had been chewed on. There were shallow scratches near the body of the dragon, noticeably fresh.

_'Those wounds couldn't have happened long ago. What could possibly have the power to cause such damage to a such a creature?'_

All at once, the demon stopped its roaring and the wings stopped it's flapping. It was erringly silent even with the rain; though I was glad it let up a little. May be now I could focus more on my surroundings.

**'Hm...So you are not afraid of me?' **asked a masculine and slightly English voice.

I froze. I turned quickly ignoring the pain of my side and the presence of a dragon to both sides seeing if anyone around me had popped up unnoticeably.

"Who's there?!" I called out.

**'Over here you stupid human.'** I didn't know which direction the voice asked of me, so my head kept snapping to all directions.

"What?"

**'Oh for the love of..in front of you Insolent wench! On the boulder!'**

I turned my head to find the dragon staring back at me. An annoyed look upon its face. "Y-You?" I stuttered dumbly and pointed a finger up at him. Wasn't that smooth?

I could have sworn I saw the dragon roll its eyes as it blew a puff of smoke in the air.

**'Yes. Who else do you think would have been talking to you? Buddha? Ha. You humans never were all that smart.' **I felt my blood pressure rise as the dragon turned its nose up at me.

Okay, now I'm not one for cursing but this dragon was begging for it

"Okay look you dumb bastard of a dragon! I was just mindin' my own business running through the forest-" **'In the rain?' **"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" Smoke was begging to blow out of my ears. In situations like these, Kaede had taught me how to control my anger with slow and deep breaths. Too bad I chose this moment to throw all of her advice and teachings out of the window.

"First you interrupt me then you almost rip me in half with those big ass chompers of yours called teeth! Now you sit your big ass on the huge boulder over there and mock me after attacking me, _**again**_, ripping my kimono in the process and give me this nasty ass wound! I don't care who or what you are but I won't have you talking to me this way! Even if that means being killed afterwards!!" I screamed to the heavens.

I gave away to my knees as stress and exhaustion caught up to my cold body.

**'Hn...such spunk for a human. Maybe you are fit to be my master after all.'**

"Master?" I whispered. Mostly to myself instead of to the dragon staring at me from across the lake.

Through half-lidded eyes, I looked at the dragon as it flew from its perch to my side. The last thing I felt as I faded into darkness was the wind running through my hair and the ground disappearing from beneath my body.

A/n: Oh yeah! I think this might be the best story I've written yet! But only if you guys make it so. Please! Please! Please review! I will dedicate a special one-shot to my first reviewers of this chpt! Just send in your ideas. And for the people who don't know this is a ZUKOxKAGOME fic.

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender

_Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart_

_**Washington Irving**_

Chpt 2

Once I fell into the well and came out in the Feudal Era, I've always had the feeling that I was being watched. With the fear of being attacked 24/7 by some strange and unknown creature, I didn't know where or how to feel safe. Sure Inuyasha was always there, but with him breathing down my neck and shouting at me like he always does, I hardly want to be around him.

But now, I can't seem to stop myself from calling his name.

I moaned in despair as I slipped back into consciousness. The darkness was unusually comforting. Any other time I would reject it's arrival, now I can't help but welcome it with open arms.

As I stretched my hands above my head, I winced and brought both of my hands back to my side. I gasped in disgust when I felt the jagged marks of dried blood and cut flesh. _'If I wasn't so confused on where I am, I'd probably throw up.' _I felt so sick that I even started to see green. I tried to sit up, but my vision was still clouded with a dark haze. I rubbed my eyes fiercly so I could see my location.

_'Where am I?'_ I thought to myself as I took in the large hollowed cave around me. I heard the crackling of fire and silently thanked god for the source of warmth. I scuddled closer to fire and felt instant satisfaction.

_'This feels soo fantastic.'_ I layed upon the floor getting even closer to the fire without putting myself in harm's way. I tilted my head to side as I gazed upon the roof of my solitary confinement. Even though the red tint of the fire reflected off of the walls, I was still able to make out the silver and light blue coloring of the rock. It had such a shine to it, I wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

I sat up on my elbows and stared at the wall. I wanted to touch it to prove my assumptions, but I didn't want to disappoint myself. I reached over to the wall closest to me and slowly reached out my fingers to touch it.

**'Ha ha. If you're wondering the walls are made of pure Obsidian.'**

I jumped at the familiar intruding voice in my thoughts. I about-faced and was surprised to see the dragon laying along the other side of the cave wall looking completely at rest. I opened my mouth to retort but he continued on.

**'The silver you see is the snowflake obsidian. Further along in the cave you'll start to see more of a red than a silver tint. That is also the Obsidian.'**

"It's-" I grabbed my neck as I began to choke on air. It felt as if someone had poured sand down my throat and let it sit there for days, soakng up all the moisture. The dragon looked at me with a concerned glare.

**'Your throat?'**

I nodded as tears sprung through the corners of my eyes. Now I know why the victim's were always silent when they first came out of a coma on those E.R shows. I winced and tried to conjure up some spit. My throat was so dry, the Sahara desert would be jealous of me.

Noticing my struggle, the still un-named dragon nudged it's head in from of him. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

**'Grr...onna, look behind you.' **I felt like growling as anger and frustation built up within me as I once again swore that I saw that....that....that monster roll it's eyes at me. '_If I wasnt in this state right now I would give that dragon a piece of my mind! Ooohhhh!_

**'Stop being difficult and get up. I'm the one doing you a favor, pathetic mortal, and you dare to be unthankful?'**

I pulled up into a sitting and glared so hard at him - at least I believe it's a him - that Sesshomauru would have been proud of me. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but I was then brought back to reality when I felt the irritating scratches at the back of my throat that begged to be gifted with water.

**'Hm. Nothing smart to say huh, human? Thought so. Now get up and do what I said before I make you.' **The dragon finished off with an angry snort.

Giving up, I rose to my feet and turned the way the dragon demanded.

Woah.

Forgetting about the soreness of my throat, and basically my whole body, I urged myself foreward, immediately taken with the beauty of the wonder that is this cave.

The cave was wide, very wide! Maybe as big as three football fields connected. On both walls of the cave, various waterfalls protruded sending beautiful streams of water into ponds below. The ripples of the huge pool of water that gathered at the cave's base reflected off of the walls creating the illusion of small little stars imbedded into the rocks.

I began to walk foreward, but was stopped as something rough and scaly wrapped around my waist pulling me back abruptly. I turned around and gazed heatedly at the dragon who seemed to enjoy bugging me left and right.

_'What was that for?!'_ I mentally yelled.

As if reading my mind, he said, **'Maybe if you would have noticed where you were going, I wouldn't have had to bother you and your sight-seeing human.'**

Scrunching my eyebrows I looked down and was surprised that I had overlooked the many craters in the ground filled with the same sparkling water. Observing more of the cave floor, I noticed that there were a series of crooked stepping stones in the middle of the floor, all winding down to the end of the cave where the roaring of the water filled in the silence.

I felt a nudge at my back.

**'Go drink it.'**

I turned around with a questioning look on my face.

The dragon nodded it's head to the water. **'The water in this cave is equivalent to demon saliva. It has the power to heal and or destroy. If you are to drink it, it will heal both the injury on your side and your throat.'**

I smiled slightly at his softtened tone and began to walk once again walk foreward. Giggling, I found my self humming a small little tune as I skipped along the path of zig-zagged rocks.

_**Not Last Night but the night before.  
Twenty-four robbers came knocking at my door,  
They called me out for the world to see,  
And this is what they said to me--  
'Spanish dancer turn around,  
Spanish dancer touch the ground,  
Spanish dancer do the kicks,  
Spanish dancer do the splits!'**_

_**Spanish dancer, do the split.  
Spanish dancer, give a kick.  
Spanish dancer, turn around.  
Spanish dancer, get out of town.**_

_**Spanish dancer, do the splits,  
Spanish dancer, do high kicks.  
Spanish dancer, clicks a shoe,  
Spanish dancer, chooses YOU!**_

**DRAGON P.O.V**

**'How could this fragile onna be my master? What makes her special?'**

I have lived through many centuries and never have I encountered one such as her. She is brash, unthinking, stubborn, and highly irritating. The complete opposite of Midoriko. While Midoriko was trained, it is highly obvious this girl has not one once of knowledge of her own powers.

I narrowed my eyes as I examined her aura. **'What the...' **It was blue and black in color, her raw power horribly untamed. **'It is luck that has been this girl's doing. She has power that may even excell that of Midoriko's and yet, she is not even aware.'**

I watched as the girl bent down and took a drink. My eyes softened and my posture relaxed as I was pulled into a sea of memories of my old companion.

**FLASHBACK**

Yellow eyes flashed in the night, as it's prey stalked closer toward it's hiding spot. The predator snorted. **'Hm. Pathetic. Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking out here all alone?' **

The prey remained oblivious.

**'This will be too easy.'**

The predator sat back on it's haunches, it's body hidden by a few neighboring trees. "Go...si/yon...san...ni...iti.." he whispered within the confounds of his mind. The predator roared with passion as it erupted from it's hiding spot, speeding towards it's desired prey.

It's mouth began to water as he came closer and closer. **'Finally!' **It's prey turned around, black hair spreading across the wind like the wings of a raven. But suddenly, time stopped too fast. Everything in it's vision froze as he stared into the eyes of his prey.

**'What the?' **He looked all around him to see the trees still swaying in the wind, the clouds slowly crossing each other in a lazy dance, and the grass moving silently; lighlty licking the feet of the object of his chase.

Midoriko.

**'What have you done to me woman?'** The now trapped creature, whispered through a mental link. Midoriko smiled lightly as she stood shaking her head. "I have mearly beat you at your own game Tatsuo."

**'Release me wench.' **Tatsu whispered. Midoriko waved her hand in the air, the invisible cage disappearing from around the more than peeved dragon. Tatsuo huffed and turned it's head away in order to avoid the oncoming embarrassment he knew Midoriko was to spew.

"Tatsuo? Are you alright?" she asked with a half muffled voice while Tatsuo narrowed his eyes and huffed some more. It didn't take a genius to know that she was laughing at him and covering her mouth in a failed attempt to keep it from being known.

Tatsuo snapped his head in her direction, fully intent on giving her a piece of his mind for entrapping him with her miko powers, knowing just how dangerous it was to use her powers like this when she wasn't fully trained.

**'Do you realize how dangerous that was? You could have purified me. Then with me gone, you would have a harder time protecting yourself with no one to watch out for you baka! Such carelessness you humans harness! Don't you ever think about your actions before you carry them out?!'**

He expected for Midoriko to jump up and shout at him, yet he was thrown off when she mearly smiled brightly at him with her hands clasped behind her back. He watched as her lips moved, her sweet voice a melody to his ears.

**END FLASHBACK **

_"I love you too...my big strong protector."_

To this day those fateful words still drifted in his mind.

**'Midoriko...'**

"Hey!"

**END DRAGON P.O.V**

**KAGOME P.O.V**

_"Who knew skipping across boulders would be enjoyable? Especially when there was a huge giant dragon lounging in the corner watching your every move?"_ I giggled as the water tickled my feet after landing on a hardly visible stone.

Definately not anyone normal.

_"But of course I'm far from normal aren't I?"_

Feeling tired, I dropped down into a crouch after landing on the flat, smooth surface of the large boulder in the center of many paths of smaller stones. I watched as ripples overlapped each other.

"Well isn't this fun.." I murmered. I sighed and stood up. Now that I had a better standing point to look at the cave, I noticed the dragon was quite small compared to the over-sized shelter.

I tilted my head as I watched him. With his head laying upon his arms, he had a sort of solemn feel about him. Almost as if he was thinking. Looking back, I noticed that with every move he made, he was tense. But now it was as if it all had been washed away like a distant memory.

"Hey!" my voice echoed off the walls. I watched as he jumped a little, hs expression going from relaxed to down right murderous. I gulped as those murderous eyes sought me out.

Is it me or did I seem to forget that I'm bothering a 2-ton dragon who very much tried to attack me earlier.

**'Grrrrr...Why must you humans be so damned irritating?!'** I winced as his voice drifted in my mind. I grabbed my head with hands, trying to sooth my oncoming headache.

**'...I save your ass and you do nothing but grind on every one of my nerve's girl! I swear if you weren't Midoriko's reincarnation I wou-'**

I immediately realeased my head and imitated a fish as I couldn't seem to stop gaping as that one sentence played through my mind like a broken record player.

_"I swear if you weren't Midoriko's reincarnation!"_

_"If you weren't Midoriko's reincarnation!"_

_"Midoriko's reincarnation!"_

_"Midoriko's..."_

No matter how I tried to break it down it didn't make any sense. How could I be Midoriko's reincarntion if I was Kikyou's reincarnation? Or better yet...

How could I be Kikyou's reincarnation if I was Midoriko's reincarnation.

By the time all these thoughts had left my mind, I felt the irritating vibration of the dragon's voice still consuming my mind.

**'...and did I ever one recieve a Thank You Tatsuo so much for saving me? No I get a loud-mouthed wench who doesn't know when to shut up!' **By this time I swore I could have saw smoke come from his ears.

_'It would make sense seeing as how he's a dragon...'_

**'Hey are you even listening to me?!'**

I blinked my eyes, too afraid to say anything, since I was indeed not listening to him. He narrowed his eyes to slits before huffing and oce again settling his head in his hands.

**'Some reincarnation you turned out to be. At least Midoriko had a tounge.'**

My fear turned to rage.

My rage turned to sadness.

And my sadness overwhelmed me. As if like magic, I could see Inuyasha standing in front of me; an expression of annoyance and anger present on his face.

_"You can't do anything right!"_

_"Kikyou never missed an aim!"_

_"Maybe we should just forget you and have Kikyou find the jewel shards! At least then we wouldn't have to be held up! We probably would have beaten Naraku by now!"_

I gasped as I felt the hot sting of unshed tears. It was that last comment that triggered our last fight, it was that comment that diminished all my love for Inuyasha, and it was that comment that sent me spiraling over the edge.

As Inuyasha's words spun around in my head, all feeling in my body vanished. I felt cold; numb.

But what I could feel was a white hot rage building through me. I felt it start from the tips of my toes, to the tips of my fingers, and to the crown of my head.

_'How could he?! I promised that...that hanyou bastard that I would always be by his side! And what does he give me?! A slap in the face and his ass to kiss!' _I could feel me body shaking as a pink haze began to take over my vision.

**"Miko..."**

I snapped head over to Tatsuo. "What?" My voice was so cold, so unforgiving that I found it hard to recognize it as my own. Judging by the look on Tatsuo's face, I could tell my voice had the same effect on him as it had on me.

"Well?" I snapped. "Don't you have anything to say? Or is it that you're all out of it insults?" I couldn't control what I was saying. The more I talked, the more fired up I became. No longer was it Tatsuo in front of me, but a person. A person wearing all red with silver hair and dog ears.

A person who I loathed with my very core.

"Why don't you say something now huh? Ever since that clay pot you call Kikyou came back, you've been doing nothing but neglecting me and putting me down! Even after I pledged my loyalty to you and only you!"

Past my hallucination, I could see Tatsuo gaze at me will a look that was cross between pity and anger. Somehow I knew the anger was directed at me, for I was screaming at him for no reason. Yet, at the same time I believed I had perfectly good reason as to doing what I was doing.

"All the time it was Kikyou this and Kiyou that! What about Kagome? What about me? What about Shippou, or Mirokou, or Sango?! Hell, what about Kilala? IT's always Kikyou, Kikyou, KIKYOU!!!!" I felt the cove shake with the force of my voice.

I fell to my knees once the last little bit of anger left me. I bent foreward panting, adrenaline rushing through my veins. Never had I felt do powerful, so...

Alive.

**"Are you quite done Miko?"**

**DRAGON P.O.V**

Never had I seen something like this before. Her aura glowed a soft golden color, pulsing such a raw power, I could almost taste it. I watched with hesitance, when her fingertips began to glow. Slowly, from bottom up, her body was overcome with the glow that was her power.

How could someone so...uneducated about their powers have control over what could not only be my demise but her's as well?

I pondered this over and over, but I could not find a straight answer.

"Well?" I heard her snap at me.

I huffed at her boldness and sharp tounge. I was just about to retort but it died on my lips when I gazed into her eyes. Her eyes held so much pain that it made it hard for me to look away. Just a few minutes ago her eyes held such tenderness, but now it was frozen over with a thick layer of pain and depression.

I couldn't help but get lost in her sea of words as she shouted at me. One more look in her eyes and I noticed that they had glazed over and from that I could tell it wasn't me who she saw, but the same person who had cause her this hurt.

"All the time it was Kikyou this and Kiyou that! What about Kagome? What about me? What about Shippou, or Mirokou, or Sango?! Hell, what about Kilala? IT's always Kikyou, Kikyou, KIKYOU!!!!"

I squinted my eyes in recognition. Those had to be the names of her traveling companions, except for the name Kikyou. Everytime she said that name, she spit it out as if it were acid.

I immediately began to panic when I saw her fall to her knees. I could tell that it was definately something that she had been wanting to say for a while. I could smell the enjoyment she got from letting it all go. I could practically hear the fast beat of her heart, and the blood rusing through her veins.

I sighed, knowing that after this small performance that she would need comfort. I transformed into my humanoid form. Even though I was no longer in my beast form, I couldn't help but stay cautious as to what she would do next.

Instead, I held my ground and reached out to her.

"Are you quite done Miko?"

**END DRAGON P.O.V**

**KAGOME P.O.V**

I stiffened when the voice of Tatsuo echoed from behind me. I awaited the long speech about how I wasn't good enough; how Midoriko was better. I felt that same feeling of anger within me begin to rise.

"Look wen-...Kagomee. There is no need to get worked up. I am meary offering you the chance to be comforted. If you don't accept it now, I will withdraw my offer."

Confused, I looked up to see a sandy brown palm in my line of vision. I gasped when I looked up to see no dragon, but a man.

"Tats..Tatsuo?"

The man rolled his eyes, bringing my attention to his red-orange eyes. I also noticed that his hair, which was a smoky red, reached all the wy down to his knees. I reached up and place my hand in his. He pulled me up without any trouble.

"How?"

"Most demons have a humanoid form, while others are truly beasts with humanoid attributes. I happen to be a demon with both a beast form and a humanoid form."

I made an 'o' with my mouth as I nodded my head in understanding. An awkward moment of silence passed between us as we ran out of things to say.

Suddenly, a topic popped into my mind.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled out, startling Tatsuo. "What is all this mess about me being Midoriko's reincarnation but not Kikyou's? And what about what you said to me before you basically kidnapped me?" I questioned as I snatched myself from his hold.

"Come." Tatsuo motioned for me to come over and sit by the fire, which had lost some of it's intensity.

I sat near, clutching my tattered kimono closer to me.

"What would you like answered first." I heard him say.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. Where could I start? I used to be a regular school girl without a care in the world. Now I'm a girl that has been sent 500 years into the past and has seen more bloodshed that the most cruelest killer.

"First off," he started. "I am Tatsuo. A fire dragon and former protector of Midoriko herself."

"Really?" Tatsuo nodded.

"What was she like?"

Tatsuo smiled faintly. _'He looks better in his humanoid form.' _"Midoriko was a kind-hearted woman. Before we met, she had a strong dislike of all demons alike just like any other priest or priestess did back then. Even hanyous, although some were half human. The first time we met was on the night of the full moon. That is the time where my kind usually take flight to the skies."

"Why?"

"Because it is the night where all 5 types of dragons mix together in order to find a mate."

"What are the 5 types of dragons? The only dragon I've ever come in contact with, is the dragon of Lord Sesshomauru; and he has two heads. Their names our Ah and Un."

I was surprised to see that Tatsuo was hanging on to my every word. "Ah and Un? You are sure?" I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that I haven't seen them since Midoriko was alive. I had no idea their name was Ah and Un."

I just nodded, having no idea how to respond.

Seeing that I had nothing else to say on the subject he continued on with his story. "The 5 types of dragons are the Earth, Wood, Water, Metal, and Fire dragons." "And you land in the Fire category, correct?"

Tatsuo nodded. "Yes. It was that night I had met Midoriko. She was tending to a few villagers who had been fatally injured in a rockslide. I had been displaying my talents to a potential female. Unfortunately it was near Midoriko's village."

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly to you display your talents to a potential mate? Also, do they have a humanoid form like you?" I was so immersed in his story that I almost didn't notice the amused look on his face every time I interrupted to question something trivial.

"Most dragons display their talents in different ways. I, personally, display my talents by doing a series of airborne tricks. It shows my grace and agility, which attracts the female dragon more than any of my other traits. And yes, they all have humanoid forms. May I now finish my story?"

I shook my head yes and turned away from him so he wouldn't catch sight of my blush.

"Now then, where was I?" He scratched at his chest, which I now noticed was completely bare, while trying to remember where he left off.

"Ah ha! Well, like I said, we were near Midoriko's village. Some of the humans caught site of us and right away began to scream and run away in terror. It seemed that they took out mating ritual as a warning that we were soon to attack. Midoriko was among the ones who thought so. After gathering all of the villagers to a safe spot, Midoriko stepped out to confront us. At first I thought that she was just some foolish wench who wanted to do nothing but die a foolish death trying to impress her fellow kind."

He paused to shift in his spot. This action caused me too take a better look at him. He was tall and lean with just the right amount of muscle. His skin was a dark shade of tan. The light of the fire giving him an orange glow. He may not have been wearing a shirt of any kind, but brown hakamas with a sheer red overlay.

500 years from now, he could easily be placed in the Top 25 Hottest Men category.

"I know my beauty is outstanding, but do you really have to stare?" I shook my head of previous thoughts as his voice cut through my mind.

"Hmph. Stupid arrogant youkais." I muttered softly.

I heard him laugh before continuing on. "As I was saying, my views of Midoriko changed when she stood up to me, stating what my business was with her village." He sighed heavily. My kind aren't well with taking demands due to our dominant nature. Fire dragons such as myself are a highly dominant kind so you can imagine how I felt when she talked down to me."

Strange thing was I could imagine it. One too many times I had to square off with Inuyasha or watched as he fought with someone else. He would get so short-temepered with anyone who dared to defy him.

_'Oh, please. All that dog needs is a collar and a leash. Maybe then I wouldn't have to say sit all the time.' _I giggled when a picture of Inuyasha with said items on while scratching his ear with his foot popped into my head.

"Woman."

I stopped giggling almost instantly. "Sorry."

"Good. Once again, before I was rudely interrupted, Midoriko was a brave and gracious woman. She stepped into any battle thrown her way like a true warrior. When we were alone, however, she was a different person. Just like you."

That caught my attention.

"How so?"

"She was carefree. She had the essence of a little girl. There were times when out of the blue she would smile and say the simplest things that would light up my day. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, or just to have company, I could turn to her."

The distant look on his face gave me an idea as to how he felt about Midoriko. I always used to get that way when I would think about Inuyasha.

"You loved her."

Tatsuo glanced at me through half-lidded eyes. "Yes. I did." His eyes turned misty as he looked into the fire. "I missed her so when she died. It was that day that I decided to protect over her family line."

"Is that why you had commented earlier on me being your master? Because I'm a descendant of Midoriko?"

"Yes."

"Tell me Tatsuo. Did Midoriko know of your feelings?" He nodded. "Yes, she even felt the same. But with her being a holy woman and me being of another species, we were not bound to further our relationship past friendship."

"Oh."

"Now that you know of my invovlement in this whole thing it's time for you to be exposed to yours." Tatsuo said as he stood up.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" He pulled me up by my arm.

"You Kagome, are highly untrained. If we do not see that your powers aren't tended to now, not only will you put others in danger, you will put yourself in dager as well. You're going to need all the training you can get in order to face your next mission." Tatsuo began to drag us toward the giant pool of water.

"Wait!" I tugged hard on my wrist as we came closer and closer toward the water's edge. It was at least up past my ankles now.

"What is it?" Tatsuo turned toward me.

"What do you mean by 'next mission'?" Somehow I knew I didn't want an answer to that.

Tatsuo grinned widely. His teeth surprisngly straight and white.

_'Way better than ugly yellow from when he attacked me in the forest.'_

"I meant exactly what I said." His smile never gave away. "For right now, I have an old friend to visit." He grabbed me by the waist and crouched low. "Who?" Once again, I had the distinct feeling I didn't want to know. Especially now when it was obvious that we were about to plunge into the dark depths of sparkling water.

"Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western lands." "Why? How does he fit into all of this mess?"

He didn't answer. All he did was tighten his hold on my waist.

"Hold on tight," was the last thing I heard besides the splash as we dived in.

A/N: Whew! Finally done! I am working on the 3rd chapter as we speak. Sorry for the long wait by the way. I just learned that I'm gonna need glasses!!! Oh and here's a sneak peak of next week's installment of _**Inferno**_:

**Chapter 2**

_"What is it that you require of this Sesshomauru?" His voice to this day, still sends shivers down my spine. I looked up from my place on the floor, surprised that he had actually took my question of favor into consideration._

_"My Lord, I Tatsuo, and the Shikon Miko Higurashi request not only your assistance in the defeat of Naraku, but your assistance in the training of sword play."_

_I watched as Sesshomauru raised his infamous eyebrow. I could tell that he had not expected the second request to fall from his old friend's lips. I myself didn't expect it either. Though I still had no idea what was going on, I knew better than to open my mouth without permission._

_"Hn. This is all that is required?" Sesshomauru shot a questioning glare towards Tatsuo. Tatsuo nodded, unaffected by his stare._

_Sesshomauru then looked at me. "Rise Miko."_

_I obeyed. "Yes Milord?"_

_After another moment of silence, I felt a wave of relief and excitment wash over me as he nodded. _'He said yes!' _I mentally cheered._

_"But," my excitement crashed. "I require a favor in return."_

_"Anything Lord Sesshomauru." I rushed, wanting more than wnything for this to be over._

_I saw a flash of mischeif in his golden eyes before he stepped foreward, his body close to mine. _

_"Tatsuo. If you may show yourself out." His voice boomed, his eyes still peering into mine. _

_"Of course My Lord." I could practically hear the amusement in his voice. _'That filthy little traitor! He knew that this was going to happen. Just wait until I get a hold of that backstabber!'

_I gasped as he yanked me closer, to where I could feel his breath upon my lips. _

_My heart pounded in my chest while blood rushed from my cheeks, towards my clevage as I felt the tingling sensation that Sesshomauru's claw left behind as he traced it down my jaw and towards my neck. _

_"This evening I require a bedmate." I felt my knees begin to crumble under me. _'It's a good thing that he's holdng me or else I'd be a big heap on the floor.'

_"And that bedmate is you."_

_That's the last thing I heard as I fell into the sweet embrace of darkness and silence._

A/N: Is it me or does Kagome have a knack for blanking out at the end?

JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Answers to random reviews!**

**Ryoga loves Akane: **Don't worry Akane. This is, as I promised, a Zuko and Kagome fic. I know the sneak peak threw you off a little but that means that I'm doing my job. Expect the unexpected!

**Pissed Off Irish Chick:** It seems that everyone is confused because of the end of chapter 2. But I had to add that scene in order for the plot to move along. Trust me it's necessary.

**Kuronueslover: **I agree! I kept replaying the scene of Kagome telling off Inuyasha in my head but I knew that if I did add that scene it would throw me off my intended plan :(. I For your first question, you will find out in due time; For your secound question, I'm sorry to say that Shippou won't be with her at that time; For your third question, she will be close to Sesshomaru but not that close; For your fourth question..., you have to read to find out; and for your last question the inu-tachi are still around.

_**If I didn't answer your review and you wanted me to just let me know!**_

**(As a little side note the length of this story depends on where I start in Book 3 of the Avatar: The Last Airbender series which is still undetermined.)**

Chapter 3

_And you can never tell how close you are; It may be near when it seems afar. So, stick to the fight when you're hardest hit - It's when things go wrong that you mustn't quit._

_-Anonymous_

Usually when a person has a near-death experience their lives flash before their eyes.

The time their mom or dad first taught them how to ride a bike, their first boyfriend or girlfriend, their first heartache, their first car, the time they went on a cross-country roadtrip with their closest friends.

You know, all of the good times and the bad times.

Or at least that's what they say.

But of course, I came to that conclusion solely based on the fact that the last thing I saw was the streaming lights of white and blue flash across my face and Tatsuo's shoulder.

I didn't see my mom, my brother, or any other family members. I didn't see the memories of my first christmas without my dad or how I won the spelling bee for my school back in Junior High.

It was at these times that I wished the people actually knew what they were talking about before they decided to spew what ever drivel happens to invade their minds at the time. I know that I too am guilty of this very action from time to time. Especially in situations where I have absolutely no clue of how I got into them

Hmmm...sort of like this one.

Which, at the moment, was taking a huge turn left. As I mentioned earlier the last thing I remember seeing before my eyes instead of my life were the white and blue streaks of light.

If that's true, then how come I'm surrounded by total darkness?

"Hey wench! Wake up!"

Oh no...

"Wench!"

Please don't tell me...

"I know you hear me!"

I didn't...

"Just because you have a tendency to blackout on me doesn't mean I'm going to let you lay here out of sympathy-"

I did.

"-and waste our time when we have a lot of work to be doing!"

I could practically hear the foam fizzing from Tatsuo's mouth.

All at once I get the feeling back in my body as a pounding ache takes up residence in my head. Slowly, but carefully, I sat up and stretched out my arms and legs, It was then that I noticed that I was sitting on a rock with my feet dangling in a lake. I rubbed my eyes hoping to get rid of my foggy vision and see the lake better.

I was surprised that I was able to remember it as the lake where I first met Tatsuo when he was in his beast form.

"Now that you are up let's get moving."

I turned around to see Tatsuo leaning up against a horse that had a large bag strapped to a worn black leather satchel. Hopping down from the rock, I walked up to Tatsuo and pointed at the horse.

"Um what's with the horse and where did you get it from?" There was just so many qestions I wanted to ask him at that moment, but this one just seemed more approptiate at the time.

_'Actually all of my questions would be appropriate right now since I don't know what in the WORLD is going on!'_

Tatsuo raised one finger, "First, this horse is not an it. Her name is Hana and I got her from the village just on the other side of the lake," he raised another finger, "And Second, it is time for us to get a move on." Tatsuo turned to Hana, which I was told was the horse, and hopped on top of her, mindful of the load.

"There's a village?" I repeated. I watched with uncontained annoyance as he rolled his eyes at me. "That is what I just said women. Or did you blackout again?"

Ignoring that comment I marched closer to him. "If there's a village you should take me there so that I can get some more clothes!" I getured down towards my current...ahem...apparel.

"This kimono is practically hanging by a stitch now." I waved my arm around for emphasis, the sleeves torn and hanging down to the ground.

I heard Tatsuo sigh heavily. "I already took care of that when I was in the village earlier. As well as getting some food for our trip."

"Oh." Well don't I just feel extra special. "Ok then. Where are we going?"

Tatsuo lost the irritated look on his face which now held a smirk. "As I said before me and you are going to go and visit Lord Sesshomaru. An old friend of mine." He reached down and pulled me up onto the horse with one tug. I gasped as I clutched his shoulders to stop my wobbling.

"I forgot that you were a demon for a second." I felt his body shake with chuckles.

"My human form has that effect on ningen."

How modest.

"Pssh. Let's just get going. The sooner I found out about what's happening the better."

**END KAGOME P.O.V**

**SESSHOMARU P.O.V**

"Such incompetence..." I sigh and ran a hand over my face as I read over each report in the sanctuary of my study. I, of course, could not let anyone, friend or foe, see me in my state of weakness such as now. It was something that I was taught as a pup; to never let my gaurd down around anyone.

Ever.

But regrettably that was beginning to become an obstacle that I had to face each day. In the past, I have been able to put up a mask of indifference without so much as a thought.

Now...

Now I was the gaurdian of a ningen girl of whom my beast has identified as pack, even as a daughter of sorts.

I bared my fangs at the wall across from me at that thought. I Sesshomaru should not have to reduce myself to being the babysitter of a filthy human. I came from a long line of royal blood and human-hating demons, excluding my damned father. I am the reigning lord of the western lands and the most powerful demon in existence. If I chose to do so I could wipe out the other lords and be the ruler of Japan. But alas I needed the other lords just as much as they needed me even if they had the tendency to annoy me.

I ripped myself away from my chair and moved over to the large window to the left of my desk. If anyone else were to have witnessed my movement, they would have seen nothing but a blur.

That made me smirk.

My name alone would instill fear into the greatest of warriors and yet had they still had the gall to approach my person and challenge me. I scoffed. I wonder wether or not humans have actually courage or if stupidity reigned their minds.

My eyes roamed the lands at which I now call mine. I spy Rin picking flowers in the garden and throwing them up in the air as she smiled and laughed. I could feel my anger lessen and posture relax as she threw flowers at Jaken. I was amazed at how something as simple as flowers could easily capture her attention. Although I was somewhat grateful for the distraction. Her childish mind couldn't possible comprehend the battles, death, and trecheries that plague these lands year round.

But this observation only led me to ask how could I, such a dangerous being, come in contact with someone so innocent in both mind and body?

My eyes flashed red as my mind was haunted by the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

_"My Lord! My Lord!" I pinned Jaken with a glare for his hellish screeching made my beast squirm with anguish._

_"You will do well to remember to lower your voice next time Jaken or this Sesshomaru will make sure you never speak again. Is that clear?" My beast growled in satisfaction as it cold practically taste the fear rolling off of the hysterical kappa. _

_"I-I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru b-but I came to t-t-t-t-t-tel-" His stuttering was grating on my nerves._

_"Out with it fool!" I growled. _

_I watched with distaste as the kappa 'eeped' and dropped to his knees. His arms were spread out and his face buried in the dirt. I raised an eyebrow as his words of apology were muffled by the dirt. No matter how many times I've seen him do that it never failed to amuse me._

_He finally raised his head after his rant was over, his yellow eyes peering into mine before dropping once again to the ground._

_"I'm sorry my lord, but on my way to find a hot spring for my lord to bathe in, I spied wolves from the northern territories wreaking havoc on one of the villages my lord!"_

_On the outside my face remained passive, while on the inside my beast howled with displeasure._

**'How dare those ingrates trampel their dirty, flea-ridden paws on our lands and cause havoc!'**

'Calm my beast.'

**'Calm? I will not stay calm! I will tear them limb from limb for this is not the first time those damn wolves have caused trouble in our territory.'**

_My beast was correct. In the past I have had many encounters with said wolves. Wether they are terrorizing villages, destroying crops, or eating the innocent. It disgusted me to no end that they would lower themselves to eat humans. Although I despise humans I would never waste my time with digesting the flesh of one._

**'We must rectify this situation'**

_I felt my claws twitch in anticipation. My primal instincts took over as I shot out of the clearing leaving Jaken behind in favor of chased down my prey._

_As I ran through the forest, jumping from branch to branch, I caught the scent of blood._

_Ningen blood._

_I slowed as the scent grew stronger, as well as the scent of death. _

_Time seemed to slowed as I walked upon the mangled corpse of a little girl. Obvious teeth marks covering her arms legs and what was left of her torso, her eyes wide and blank, her blood pooling around her body._

_I wrinkled my nose, not in disgust, but in horror. Though I held a deep hatred for a human race, I could not help but feel an inkling an inkling of remorse for the shortened lifespan of a the little girl._

_Troubled by the scent of death, I pivoted on the heel of my foot and moved to walk away until I felt the pulse of my Tenseiga. _

'Tenseiga?'

_I walked back towards the little girl and the Tenseiga pulsed faster. Perplexed, I took out Tenseiga and saw the ghouls of the underworld picking at the girl's remains. I quickly cut through each of the ghouls and watched with rapt fascination as the girl's body began to repair itself._

_The once gruesome tears in her body smoothed over with unblemished skin, the body parts bent in odd angles bent back to their original states, and the once lifeless eyes were full of life with wonder._

_"Wh-who are you?" _

_At that moment Jaken decided to make an appearance and almost recoiled at the site of a human. _

_"You disgusting little wench! You bow down to Lord Sesshomaru when he is in your presence! How dare you look up at him with such disrespect? You sh-" Before I knew it I squashed the little kappa's face into the dirt with my foot, shushing him for the time being._

_"Hush Jaken." My deep voice resonating through the forest making the little girl shiver. "I am Lord Sesshomaru. Ruler of the Western Lands and son of the great Dog General Inu Taisho. I have revived you with my Tenseiga."_

_The girl's gaze widened in awe and wonder as she gazed upon me, no doubt that she held up my image in a new light._

_"Th-thank you Sesshomaru-sama...for saving me."_

_Figured that my time was done. I turned away from the little girl and began walking as Jaken jumped up from the ground and began flailing behind me. "My Lord! Please wait for your loyal servant! My Lord!"_

_I raised an eyebrow and turned to scold Jaken until I noticed that the little girl had followed behind. She peeked up at me while twiddling her thumbs, embarrased that she had been caught. Instead of pointing out the obvious I simply gave up on my chance to exhibit my dominance to Jaken and once again continued on my way, the little girl following._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ever since then, I find myself growing more attached to Rin, and Jaken, as days go by.

Forcing the thoughts from my head I move my gaze to my cluster of concubines who sat near the large fountain in the middle of the garden. Some must have caught my aura because as soon as I gazed upon them they turned and bowed their head in greeting. I gave a slight nod to acknowledge them.

It was a wonder that I had kept my concubines as long as I did. My actions consisted of me scouting out a suitable strong demon female, rutted them, and kept on my way; mostly doing this during the mating season. But these days, I have found myself craving a woman's touch, a woman's warmth...

A woman's love.

That is why I have kept these women around, even though they don't fully satisfy my needs. I keep them around until I find someone better, someone who will be able to give me everything I want.

After my musings I made my way back to my desk, until a loud knock on the double doors of my study alerted me. I slid into my chair and took a sniff of the air. The scent and aura of my visitor was easily identifiable but strangely hidden within the aura of my visitor was another less identifiable aura. This definately surprised me for I have knowledge of every aura for everyone that took up residence or worked in my castle unless they were sent here by the Youkai Order or sent here on personal business by my mother. Other than that no one should enter my residence without my knowledge.

**'Hm. It seems we have a visit from the Royal Gaurd. But what is the other prescence master?'**

'It does and I, unfortunately, do not recognize the other, beast.'

I could feel my best snarl and rattle in it's confinement.

**'I do not like this master. We must find out the origin of the aura.'**

'This I know. Settle down beast I will take care of this.'

"Enter," I commanded.

"My Lord," My most trusted general, Tso Pai, walked into my study with his head bowed and his gaze averted. He was dressed in his usual practice kimono, one of all black with a blue sash and stitching and a crescent moon outlined in red on the right peck of the kimono top. Coming from China, Tso Pai was still adjusting to the Japanese culture, for which I give him credit. Recently transfering from my mother's command, Tso Pai was given to me as a sort of "Thank You" present after I helped mother with a spreading famine. At first I was reluctant to take in a warrior who had know idea of how to direct himself across these lands, although he was rumored to be the best. In the end, Tso Pai impressed me with his determination to bring honor to his name like no other.

"What business do you have with this Sesshomaru General?" I folded my hands on the desk top and leaned forward.

General Tso moved to kneel before my desk and stretch out his hands where a crinckled and dusty rolled up scroll lay limp.

"And what exactly is this?" I carefully lifted the scroll from his hands, afraid that it may turn to ash and blow away in the wind. "The scroll is the information about enchantments that you ordered me to look up for you in the private library sir." General Tso did not lift his head as he spoke. I lifted a brow as I watched my general. His teachings were coming along just fine. He already knew of the proper etiquette when in the presence of a Lord: Never look in their eyes and bow your heads unless instructed to do so.

"Hn. So it is," I set the scroll to the side. "If that is all you are dismissed general," I said as I began to carefully unravel the aged scroll.

"Ah, but that scroll was not all I was here for My Lord." General Tso lifted his head this time but still refused to look me in the eye. This action made me suspiscious for General Tso was hesitant to break any rules here. It still amazed me of how fast he was able to adjust after a major change in location.

"Then what is it?" I asked with as much patience as I could muster.

"I was given a message to deliever to you," this time he pulled out a small sqaure package wrapped in red silk with an orange ribbon. "It is from Lord Tatsuo My Lord." He rested the package on my desk and backed away.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. The last time I had heard from my old mentor was right after the last battle my sire perished in. Although I never showed it Tatsuo's departure was devastating as a pup due to the fact that he was like a second father to me. When my sire wasn't around it was Tatsuo I went to for advice on the many obstacles of life. Wether it were the protocols of mating or my behavior as the heir, Tatsuo was there through it all. He was even there the day I was brought into this world, helping my mother's personal nurse birth me.

"Are you sure General? This Sesshomaru does not like being lied to."

"No Lord Sesshomaru."

I picked the package up carefully, somewhat afraid that this was unreal, a trick. The package was wrapped in his signature colors but this could still easily be a facade. I turned the package in every angle I could think of, stopping when I spied Tatsuo's family crest glowing brightly through the silk.

**'So it is true. Lord Tatsuo has returned.'**

"Indeed..." I whispered to myself.

I placed the package next to the scroll and voiced to General Tso that he could take his leave. Staring at the package I couldn't help but wonder why Tatsuo would choose to surface now, if this even was Tatsuo, and why.

Only time would tell.

**END SESSHOMARU P.O.V**

**KAGOME P.O.V**

I was all up for road trips, especially long ones so it would give us time to sight see and simply enjoy the feeling of escaping to a place unfamiliar to you.

But this was just rediculous.

I yawned as I burried my head into Tatsuo's neck, my chin lightly bouncing on his shoulder in rhythm with the horse. The sun and light of the day were now replaced with the moon and darkness of the night. Seeing as how I didn't have a watch I didn't know how long we had been traveling but I did know that it had been a long, long time.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. I had nodded off a few times almost causing myself to fall off of the horse, which irritated both me and Tatsuo. So to keep a better eye on me. and my movements, Tatsuo positioned me to where I was sitting in his lap sideways so he would still be able to control the horse.

"No," came his monotone voice.

Silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

I sighed. My "Annoy-the-crap-out-of-my-captor" plan wasn't working and I was starting to get discouraged. Usually when I get taken by rogue bandits this always works and then Inu-

My mood instantly deflated.

And to think by now we would have been mated and happy sitting in Goshinkibo tree and watching the sunset if he wasn't such low down, two-timing hanyou with the mind of a horny teenager who couldn't wait to get laid!

"Asshole..." I whispered.

"Just because I won't give you the answer you long for? I hardly call that fair."

Oh. He was listening.

"Umm...I wasn't talking about you."

"Really? Then who?"

I sighed. This wasn't something that I was really ready to talk about. "Well it happened like this..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Inuyasha!" I called from the bottom of the well. Of all the times that Inuyasha would choose to ignore me he would choose now. "Infuriating," I whispered as I began to climb up the ivy vines._

_"Inuyasha I am so going to kill you when I get out of here..." I whispered as I reached the top. I heard a rustling of clothing and a warmth spread in my heart and was immediately overcome with a feeling of happiness and anger. Happiness because I was close to the man I love most in the world and anger because he didn't help me out of this stupid well._

_I expected him to greet me with a hug and a shower of kisses, something he started doing once we shared our love for each other, but instead I was greeted by the sight of him and Kikyou talking. Usually I would be taken aback but I knew that now that Inuyasha loved me that nothing would come between us, something he shared with me last night at Kaede's._

_I watched with growing apprehension as she stepped closer and laid a hand on his chest. _

_For some reason I didn't want them to know I was here so I lifted myself quietly off of the lip of the well and snuck behind it, crouching down low. _

_"Inuyasha," I heard Kikyou say. "Kikyou...I-I can't do it. I have Kagome now and even though we had some good times I can't just abandon her like this. I won't," he said shaking his head._

_Abandon me?_

_"But Inuyasha. I was the first woman you loved. She is nothing but my reincarnation. She doesn't even belong here."_

_Inuyasha once again shook his head and step back, only willing Kikyou to take a step forward. "No.."_

_"Please Inuyasha. Look at me." Kikyou whispered grabbing his head in her hands and turning his face to make connection with hers._

_My eyes windened. _'No don't look at her!'

_Somehow I knew he would._

_"Kikyou..."_

_"You love me Inuyasha. Not her. You know this and you are only avoiding me and using this girl as front so you would not succomb to your true desires. Your true desires being me." With that Kikyou tilted her head up and kissed him. It didn't take a genius to know how stiff Inuyasha was being; how hesitant. But sadly I watched as the man I loved respond to a woman he claimed to be over._

_"Kikyou..." he whispered._

_At this point my earlier feelings were completely squashed by the feelings of loneliness and grief. _

_"I-I'll see what I can do. Kikyou..."_

_Kikyou pulled away from him completely her cold face exhibiting a smile. "I love you Inuyasha." Even from here I could tell that her statement was forced. The corners of her lips were twitching madly, as if she couldn't wait to be alone so she could frown again._

_Inuyasha, being the oh so observant hanyou he is, just smiled back, almost unsurely. "I love you too K-Kikyou."_

_They shared one more quick kiss before Kikyou was carted off by her soul stealers._

_I stood from my hiding place and watched with a blurry vision as Kikyou disapperead behind the trees. I didn't take my eyes away from the sky when I heard Inuyasha gasp at my appearance. I didn't look into his eyes when he appeared closer to me, right behind me. I didn't even flinch when he wrapped his arms around me and buring his face into my hair._

_Okay, maybe I did just a little._

_But I couldn't bring myself to make any certain moves. I was still numb from the shock of his betrayal._

_"Kagome..." I clenched my fists as I heard my name pass through his lips. The same lips that had kissed mine and roamed my body the night before. The same lips that had just kissed Kikyou's and whispered of lies._

_"Don't say my name," I snapped back._

_With how hard his entire body stiffened behind me I could almost mistake him for a statue._

_"You don't deserve me," I continued on. "You don't deserve my love, my affection, my attention."_

_"Kagome," he started as his grip tightened._

_"Don't. I don't want anymore of your lies, your promises, your words." I forcefully pulled my body away from Inuyasha's with much difficulty seeing as how he refused to let me go._

_"I don't want you. Not anymore." I knew I was contradicting myself. I wanted nothing more than to run back into his arms and for him to tell me how he made a mistake and that he would always love me and not Kikyou but I knew it wasn't gonna happen._

_"Kagome please I love you. I really do. It's just Kikyou. She needs me," he pleaded as he reached for me._

_"Damn it Inuyasha! I need you! I _need _you! I'm the one who has been here for you! I'm the one who took you off of that damn tree, something I'm really starting to regret," I watched in morbid satisfaction as he flinched obviously hurt by my statement. "And yet you sit here and still go after the shell of a woman who doesn't exist anymore! That's not the real Kikyou Inuyasha and you know it! Even after you tell me you love me! I mean come on Inuyasha! I let you touch me in ways no man has ever touched me before but you still take me for granted! You're so...so...idiotic! I don't even know what I saw in you!" I was running on the adrenaline I got from releasing my feelings. _

_Inuyasha backed away from me; his ears dropping low to his head. Under any other circumstances I would have thought that this cute but now I felt nothing watching him stand there. _

_Nothing._

_"Kagome I do love you. I need you just as much as you need me and I didn't lie when I said that I wanted to mate you!" He took one step towards me, his eyes glazing over and trailing over my body. _

_I knew what he was thinking about._

_"Last night was amazing Kagome. I will always cherish it. But with Kikyou still living I-"_

_"You know what? Damn you Inuyasha! Damn you, damn Kikyou, and damn everything 'cause I'm sick and tired of all the bullshit spewing from that damned mouth of yours. I'm done with this and I'm done with you!" I turned and started to run away as I held up the kimono to keep from tripping._

_"No Kagome please!" He grabbed my hand._

_"Let go!"_

_"What about Shippou? and Sango? Miroku?"_

_"I'll come back for them. But not for you." I pulled away and began to job leaving a stunned and hurt Inuyasha behind._

_But with a quick thought I turned around. "I bet you didn't even notice that I was wearing a kimono. Something I wanted to wear espeially for you." I gestured down to the kimono which I had specially made. The front dipped down lower than a traditional kimono would and the sides were split up the sides showing every bit of my legs._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked me over again. "Wow. Kagome..."_

_"So Inuyasha. Didn't you tell Kikyou that you would do something about me? I think you're exact words were 'I'll see what I can do' or am I wrong?" Inuyasha whined pitifully his ears now completely hidden in his hair. _

_"Kagome don't leave me."_

_"Go to hell Inuyasha. At least Kikyou would be happy and I wouldn't be in pain anymore." _

**END FLASHBACK**

"What makes this so sad was that during the whole time I was yelling at him I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Does that make me weak?" I asked as I snuggled more into Tatsuo.

I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. "No miko. It makes you human."

I could tell that there was a double meaning to his words but I chose not to say anything.

Silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Of course not.

**END KAGOME P.O.V**

**SESSHOMARU P.O.V**

"Lord Sesshomaru," yelled my ward Rin. She ran up to me, a bouquet of freshly picked flowers in one hand and a delirous Jaken in the other. I closed my eyes in annoyance. Was there not someone competent enough to look after a small child?

"My Lord. Please save this lowly servant of yours," Jaken pleaded pathetically from Rin's grip. I watched with amusement as Rin shook Jaken before dropping him to the floor.

"Rin brought Jaken to Lord Sesshomaru because Jaken was being a meany again!" Rin threw Jaken a look before looking up at me, her brown eyes widening with tears. I held in my want to sigh. When Rin gave me said look my beast would go weak and give in to the girl's wants. There were times where I was reluctant to let her accompany me when scouting my lands.

"Jaken," my voice boomed through the corridor. When Jaken's tiny imp body cowered in fear, my beast rumbled with pleasure.

**'The imp still fears us.'**

'As he should.'

"What have you done to cause this Sesshomaru's ward distress?"

"N-Nothing m-my Lord," his body was so shaking so hard his staff was rattling against the marble floor with increasing rhythm. I growled, baring my fangs and showing my dislike for the ear-splitting noise.

"Cease that unneccessary noise imp."

All was silent.

Jaken squeaked and fell to his knees his staff lay unmovng next to him. "Oh Sesshomaru-sama I am so sorry! Please forgive this lowly servant of yours!"

My eye twitched slightly as Jaken's attempt at an apology rambled on and on. I heard Rin giggle in front of me and knew that she could tell how Jaken's behavior affected me. More proof to show that this human child was closer to me than need be. She could read me easily like a book. I looked down to meet her eyes. Rin immediately stopped laughing and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Hn." I turned my attention back to Jaken.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

I spun on my heel to come face-to-face with Mina, one of my personal servants.

"Yes Mina?"

Mina bowed before me. "You are needed at the front gates Sesshomaru-sama." I narrowed my eyes. "Is there a threat upon my castle?" Mina shook her head; straightening up from her bowed position.

"No. Sesshomaru-sama. You have a visitor by the name of Lord Tatsuo.

I stiffened. "You are sure of this?"

Mina nodded. "Yes my Lord."

Many thoughts ran into my mind as to why he was here, what he wanted, and why now. I raced past Mina and a a span of a few seconds I was at the heavy, dark wooden doors that led to the outside of my abode and a sense of familiarity filled my being as I gazed at the result of my mother's hard work. In the middle of both doors was the crescent moon surrounded a bundle of clouds. In the bottom corners of both doors, an Inu in it's beast form howled at the moon; the fur curled in certain places and the eyes red as rubies. There were no other designs because my mother preferred it simple. I, on the other hand, felt that the doors didn't do my mother justice and had a professional sculpture carve my mother's profile into the top right of the right door.

**'Mother has not contacted us in 30 moons.'**

'Indeed.'

**'Beast is worried for our Alpha Female.'**

'Hn. The woman is doing just fine. She is strong. The strongest female of our kind.'

With that, my beast was silent. As I walked forward, I pushed the doors open with eyes and was bombarded with the sight of my gaurds surrounding the top of the staircase.

"Part." The guards one-by-one moved off to the side to give me a view of my visitor.

**END SESSHOMARU P.O.V**

**TATSUO P.O.V**

I sighed in relief as I reached the outside of the marble gates of the city surrounding the Castle of the Moon. If I had to hear Kagome ask me if we were there yet one more time I would have stitched her mouth shut for the rest of the trip here, but thankfully for her luck was on our side.

_'Hn. Besides I didn't feel like dealing with the blood of this human woman all over my hands.'_

"State your business here." A guard said stepping out of the small building that I concluded was his post.

"I am Lord Tatsuo, Sessomaru's old mentor and Lord Inu no Taisho's advisor."

The gaurd narrowed his eyes and grabbed at the sword at his hip. _'As if that puny little stick could penetrate me.'_

"That is impossible. Everyone knows that Lord Tatsuo perished in battle with Inu no Taisho centuries ago." He unsheather his sword. I willed the horse to trod up a few steps despite the gaurd's stance.

"Apparently boy I did not. For if I did indeed die don't you think that a body would have been discovered? I know for a fact that your records show that there was no body to recover seeing as how I am standing here in the breathing flesh and talking to you. Now take me to Lord Sesshomaru."

The gaurd resheathed his sword but did not give in to my demands. Instead he switched his gaze to the onna in my lap who was wide awake but quiet watching our exchange.

_'That's a first.'_

"Who is the ningen?"

"This is-"

"I am Higurashi Kagome. The Shikon Miko," Kagome said with a small bow of her head.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as I had never heard her speak in a such a regal tone. Either her voice was soft and childlike or loud and vibrant. Now it was just monotone.

"How do I know that this is true?"

Kagome pulled away from a little and reached down into the fron tof her kimono and pulled out a small jar on a string filled with pink glittering shards.

"These are the pieces of the Shikon no Tama. Do you really think that I would have these in my possesion with as pure as they are if I wasn't the Shikon Miko? Besides I know that rumors of my appearances here have reached the western lands by now as it does every other place."

So the Miko did have a backbone.

Not that I didn't know that already. The girl nearly blew my head off with that voice of hers screaming in my ear earlier.

"You may past," the girl said after a few more moments of silence.

I backed the horse up as the gaurd opened the gates. I was not at all surprised that there was an extra protective barrier that we had to past through after we walked past the gates. I felt the tingling in my bones as the barrier let me through.

"Woah. What was that?"

"That little onna was the protective barrier Sesshomaru has surrounding his city."

"Really? Are you sure? Because I've never felt a barrier like that. It's like there was something...flowing inside my body as we went through it." I chuckled a bit as I felt her shiver.

"That is because the barrier was judging you."

"What do you mean judging me?"

I brought the horse to a stop near a stable that was next to a pond of water. I jumped from off of the horse with Kagome in my arms. I set her down and began taking the bags from the back of the horse.

"When I say that the barrier was judging you, I meant that it was checking both your body and your mind to see if your intentions and business in this city were actually were sincere and pure."

"Oh. That makes sense."

After completely unstrapping the horse, I brought the horse over to the owner of the stable. "I would like to house my horse here for a while." The owner nodded. "That would be 1000 yen." I took the money from a small pouch attached to my hakamas. After handing him the money, the owner of the stable took the reigns of my horse and put him in one of the stalls.

I turned to tell Kagome that it was time for us to get moving, but instead I was granted with the sight of Kagome marveling at the bustling city around her. I was hit with a sudden deja vu as Kagome twirled around to catch sight of a young woman selling exotic birds on the side of the red brick road.

_'Midoriko acted just like that when she first started her training. So childlike.."_

I was shook out of my thoughts by the call of my name.

"Tatsuo!"

I looked over to see Kagome waving at me enthusiastically, a white bird with silver feathers and dark black eyes.

I ran over to her side and took the bird gently on her arm. "Aw come on Tatsuo!" Kagome complained. I rolled my eyes and through her over her shoulder. "We need to get moving if you want answers to your questions."

"Ok. But do you have to carry me?"

"Mhm. This way, I could get their faster without your weak human vitality slowling me down."

"Hey!"

Taking a running head start, I jumped in the air and hopped from on the tops of the building with a frantic human miko on my shoulder.

**END TATSUO P.O.V**

**SESSHOMARU P.O.V**

"Lady Ayano?"

Said woman bowed low before me. "Hello My Lord. I know my visist is quite unepected."

"Unexpected indeed little sister."

Ayano raised up and smiled at me her eyes twinkling before glomping me in a hug. "Ayano..." I growled dangerously. It was one thing to show my sister affection but in the sight of others was another. Apparently though me and my beast had diffeent opinions of our current situation for he was purring in delight as my aura came in contact with a fellow pack mate.

**'Sister...'**

Ayano giggled before releasing me from her hold. "Oh what ever Aniki! You know you love it when I pop up unexpected. It's what makes my visits special!" I could tell from the scents all around me that my guards were amused by our display. I growled in warning to my guards but was interrupted my younger sister flicking me in the nose.

"Ayano!" I reprimanded.

"He he sorry Aniki! Anyway where is Rin? It's been so long since I've seen my niece! Where is she? RIN! oh RIN!" I watched helplessly as my sister ran past me and through the double doors still shouting the name of my ward.

"Troublesome girl isn't she?"

All at once murmurs broke out around me as I locked eyes with my old mentor. He looked the same as always. His height intimidating, his eyes bright, his skin dark, and his clothes in the colors of his clan. Except this time, hanging on his person was a ningen female. More specifically my half-brother's wench.

"Tatsuo."

Tatsuo broke into a smirk. "I swear Sesshomaru. You look more like your father than the last time I saw you."

"This Sesshomaru is nothing like my sire. He was follish and weak."

"Because he found true love?"

"Hn."

"Um...as much as I enjoy tearful reunions such as this one, could you please put me down Tatsuo? My stomach is starting to hurt." I watched as Tatsuo rolled his eyes before setting the wench down. I curled my lips in disgust as I set my eyes upon her attire.

"Is this Sesshomaru's wretched half-brother not taking care of his mate-to-be as he should or does your kind normally dress like filth?"

The miko's eyes narrowed and I knew that I had struck a nerve. I was surprised, though I did not show, when she did not utter a word.

"Are your deaf woman?" I prodded.

The miko crossed her arms and looked away. "I prefer not to speak of said wretched brother."

"Excuse me Sesshomaru but my appearance as well as the miko's are just. We are here to ask you for assisstance." Tatsuo stepped up blocking my view of the woman behind him.

"Assisstance in what?" Tatsuo sighed. "I would rather we conduct business in your study." I saw Tatsuo smirk and knew that he was up to no good. History with Tatsuo proved to be sufficient enough to prove that whatever he was up to would benefit both me and him.

I wasn't sure if this was a sign of good fortune or impending doom.

**END SESSHOMARU P.O.V**

**KAGOME P.O.V**

I stayed close to Tatsuo as we follwed Sesshomaru into his home. The way the gaurds were eyeing me, as if I was a piece of meat was totally unsettling. _'I'm human! Aren't they supposed to be repulsed by me.' _

One guard looked to my neck and his eyes glazed over. I put my hand on the bottle which lay right under my kimono. _'They must be attracted to the shards. Of course.'_

But this revelation only made me feel worse.

Me and Tastuo followed Sesshomaru up a large marble gold and marroon stair case and to the left. We walked a bit before stopping at a pair of golden double doors with a large Inu carved in the middle.

"If you don't mind me asking Sesshomaru-" said man cut me a look. "-_sama. _Sesshomaru-sama. That is you in your true form, no?" Sesshomaru nodded before pusing bothe doors open.

The study was way bigger than normal size. In front us a few yards away was a wooden desk, polished and decorated with golden and marroon carvings of cherry blossom trees. Behind the desk was a clear and sparkly net that cut the room in half. Behind the curtain was a large sitting area with a range of different size pillows set up tastefully. One pillow stood out from the rest seeing as how it was the only light colored pillow. On both walls were windows that showed a perfect view of the outdoors.

"Wow! The view is beautiful from up here!" I pushed past both Tatsuo and Sesshomaru, unknowingly, and pressed my hands against the glass of the window. "Oh my goodness! Look at all the flowers and statues!"

"Hn. You are just like Rin. Your attention span is 5 seconds max."

I wasn't sure whether or not that was an insult, observation, or a compliment. But I chose to ignore it nonetheless.

"Now Kagome." I squeaked as Tatsuo picked me up and set me up on my legs in front of Sesshomaru who was sitting comfortabley on a bed of pillows with his arm resting on a bent leg. "You must go through the proper etiquette when in the presence of one so regal," he said before getting down on his knees himself.

If that wasn't sarcasm I don't know what is.

"Now Kagome. Go on with your question," Tatsuo urged me.

I sighed. Didn't we already go through this?

"I, Higurashi Kagome and Shikon Miko, and Lord Tatsuo are in need of your assistance." _'Ugh that sounded so horrible! He won't consider it. He's gonna kick us out on our asse-'_

"What is it that you require of this Sesshomaru?" His voice to this day, still sends shivers down my spine. I looked up from my place on the floor, surprised that he had actually took my question of favor into consideration.

"My Lord, I Tatsuo, and the Shikon Miko Higurashi request not only your assistance in the defeat of Naraku, but your assistance in the training of sword play."

I watched as Sesshomaru raised his infamous eyebrow. I could tell that he had not expected the second request to fall from his old friend's lips. I myself didn't expect it either. Though I still had no idea what was going on, I knew better than to open my mouth without permission.

"Hn. This is all that is required?" Sesshomaru shot a questioning glare towards Tatsuo. Tatsuo nodded, unaffected by his stare.

Sesshomaru then looked at me. "Rise Miko."

I obeyed. "Yes Milord?"

After another moment of silence, I felt a wave of relief and excitement wash over me as he nodded. _'He said yes!'_ I mentally cheered.

"But," my excitement crashed. "I require a favor in return."

"Anything Lord Sesshomaru." I rushed, wantin gmore than anything for this to be over.

I saw a flash of mischeif in his golden eyes before he got up and stepped foreward, pulling my body up and close to his.

"Tatsuo. If you may show yourself out. " His voice boomed, his eyes still peering into mine.

"Of course My Lord." I could practically hear the amusement in his voice. _'The filthy little traitor. Somehow I know he knew this was going to happen. Just wait until I get a hold of that backstabber!'_

I gasped as he yanked me closer, to where I could feel his breath upon my lips.

My heart pounded in my chest while blood rushed from my cheeks, towards my clevage as I felt the tingling sensation that Sesshomaru's claw left behind as he traced it down my jaw and towards my neck.

"This evening I require a bedmate." I felt my knees begin to crumble under me. _'It's a good thing that he's holding me or else I'd be abig heap on the floor.'_

"And that bedmate is you."

That's the last thing I heard as I fell into the sweet embrace of darkness and silence.

A/N: To be completely honest, this wasn't supposed to be the end of the chapter but I've been staring at this computer all day trying to get this chapter out tonight and eye strain is starting to take it's toll on me.

Also, I accept any flamers. Just no cussing please.

P.S: The story WILL move into the Avatar universe around chapters 5 and 6!

JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Answers random reviews!**

**Pissed Off Irish Chick: **Hello once again Irish Chick! Trust me there was more to add on but I almost hurt myself typing it up. (Tip: never type with your head close to the computer when sleepy!)

**Whispering Kage: **Lol. This Amerisa loves your review. This review made Amerisa smile and laugh. This Amerisa also loves Tatsuo's character!

**Kira Kyuuketsuki: **Before I created this story neither did I!

**YunaNeko: **Thanks. Watashi wa!

_**If I didn't answer your review and you wanted me to just let me know!**_

**(As a little side note the length of this story depends on where I start in Book 3 of the Avatar: The Last Airbender series which is still undetermined.)**

Chapter 4

_"To enjoy the flavor of life take big bites."_

_-Robert Heinlein_

**SESSHOMARU P.O.V**

I sighed heavily as I watched the miko sleep away in the guest bedchamber. How I knowingly succombed to Tatsuo's foolish endeavor to mess with the woman's mind was beyond me. In the past, when I was a pup and still training to become the next Lord, Tatsuo would rangle me into these messes. Wether it was playing tricks on my father, disturbing the help, or trying to look under the dresses of the Ladies of the Court it was always Tatsuo who built me up to it.

He would often tell me that our actions were his way of teaching me about life and living. I would ask him exactly how his bizarre methods would teach me about life and living and he would always reply with the same answer.

_"It's about enjoying everything in life as if it was the last thing you would ever experience. Not just going day-by-day and living based on the views of others."_

After Tatsuo's disappearance, those words haunted me. I tried hard to experience life as he wanted but the pressures of being my father's heir took a toll on me, though it is not something I would admit. Any type of weakness, as I was taught, could be your ultimate downfall. I took these words seriously for they were the only ones I felt could give me true meaning to the life I lead.

"Are you just gonna sit there all night and gaze at her like some helpless lover my Lord?"

I closed my eyes for a moment's peace. I heard the thumping of his feet come closer and stop until they were on the other side of the miko's futon. I heard a rustling of clothing and opened my eyes to see that he had crouched down to sit on the floor just I had.

"What is it that you want from this Sesshomaru now? Or do you enjoy making this Sesshomaru play the fool for you over and again?"

I watched as Tatsuo looked away from my gaze to the outline of Kagome's body underneath the blanket I draped over her.

"Look Sesshomaru. I can tell how much my leaving you hurt-"

"It did not hurt this Sesshomaru," I lied. I knew he knew that I did.

"-and as much I wanted to come back," he continued, "I couldn't. I couldn't tell you why I left but I couldn't tell you goodbye."

"Why?" I spat. "So you wouldn't have to deal with this Sesshomaru's pathetic whining as to why the very being he looked up to, other than his father, was abandoning him? Or maybe it was the latter. That you didn't give a damn about this Sesshomaru in the first place?" I could tell that I had hit a nerve for a fire lit up in his eyes as he stared me down.

"You know that is not true. I cared for you like a son and I still do. Just because I wasn't there doesn't disprove that."

I huffed and turned back to the miko who, surprisingly, was still fast asleep.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

Tatsuo shifted.

Hn. Uncomfortable was he? _'As he should be.'_

"Why did you leave? And do not presume to think that this Sesshomaru will not understand for he understands far more than you can imagine. Also, you have brought the miko here along with you, which is very peculiar seeing as how you and her have no specific relation or connection."

Tatsuo rubbed a hand down his face and laid down next to the miko. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "I am not from here Sesshomaru."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Your birthplace is not Japan?"

Tatsuo shook his head. "No. I meant that I am not of this world. I am from another place, another world." He turned toward me. "That is why I was your father's greatest asset," he said as he turned his gaze back towards the ceiling. "No friend or foe could ever figure me out or defeat me. Thus it was harder to get dirt on me to shame my name with dirt from my past, which would in turn shame your father. As years passed my presence in the Taisho home became the talk of every Lords house. The mysterious stranger without a home, a family, no history at all. A mysterious stranger who just waltz in one day and gains the attention of the most feared and respected Lord in the country."

Silence passed over us as I let his words sink in. _'He is not from this world? Impossible.'_

"If you are not from this world, then where are you from?"

"It's difficult to explain. I'm from a place that's divided into 4 nation. The Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads, and the Water Tribes. Obviously I am from the fire nation."

"Why name these nations after the elements?"

"Because the people are also divided. People who bend water, fire, air, and earth. And by bending, I mean that they can control the elements. Sometimes bending powers can skip one or more generations in a family so not everyone can bend an element."

"Hn. That does not explain to this Sesshomaru why you left." I admit that I was immensly surprised at his confession. A world where ningens could control water, earth, fire, and air sounded ludacris but in the back of mind I knew I had heard of stranger tales.

"I..." he sighed. "...my race, dragons of course, were going extinct because the people of the fire nation were hunting us as a sport. The current ruler, Fire Lord Ozai deemed it as a right of passage. If you conquer a dragon you can conquer anything. My father was one of the dragons who were being hunted the most due to his ability to outsmart his predators and blend in with his surroundings. But soon my father's charade of parading around as a human ended when one of Ozai's warriors saw him transform and immediately told him of my father's so-called trechery, something I still do not understand."

"This Sesshomaru is assuming that you came to this world to create an escape for you and your father."

"Hai. But my attempts at a better life for me and my father were all for naught. I left because I could sense my father was in peril at that exact moment. That is why there were no goodbyes or a notice because it was all sudden. I was too late to save my father for an army of Ozai's followers had taken him down and killed him on the spot. I was proud of my father because from what I saw he had put up one hell of a fight and knowing my father it was definately a tough battle." Tatsuo stopped talking and I could feel his inner turmoil. I knew then I could not understand his pain no matter how hard I tried. While Tatsuo's father died with honor my father died protecting some human wench and her half-breed pup, who was wreaking havoc all around Japan following Naraku; another worthless half-breed.

"Anything else?" Tatsuo's monotone voice cut into my thoughts.

"Yes. How is the miko invovled?"

"She is Midoriko's reincarnation." I took note that when he spoke of Midoriko his body became less tense and his mouth twitched, almost begging to break out into a smile.

_'Hn. Interesting. This Sesshomaru will have to have a private discussion with him later.'_

I raised an eyebrow expecting him to elaborate.

"To make a long story short me and Midoriko had a...ahem...past. I knew her long before she became the famed Priestess Midoriko. We could never further our relationship past friendship because of who were and how society saw us even though our love was strong. In the end we had to seperate. Before Midoriko died she had come to me one night and told me that she wasn't the last of her line even though she didn't have any children."

**FLASHBACK**

**TATSUO P.O.V**

_"Where is that woman? I've been out here for hours when it was her that asked me here!" _ _I said to myself as I paced back and forth._

_"Talking to yourself again Tatsuo? I'm begininning to think that you are going mad." _

_My heartbeat increased in my chest as Midoriko approached me. Her smile widening as she ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug. I buried my head in her hair and wrapped my arms tight around her waist. _

_"Mmm. Only for you Koi," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver under my touch and smiled against her collarbone. We had made an agreement to not cross the line of being friends to lovers no matter how much we yearned for each other. If we didn't part soon our agreement would be null and void._

_"Oh Tatsuo. Me too. But you know we can't be together." She pulled back and rested her forehead on mine._

_"I know. It breaks me everytime I think of it." _

_We stayed in our embrace for a while with nothing but the sounds of the forest around us. But all too soon, at least for me, Midoriko wriggled out of my grasp and stepped away. _

_"I came here to tell you that this will be our last time together." I lowered my head and clenched my fists. No matter how much I prepared, nothing could prepare me for the hurt that slithered into my heart._

_"You know how I feel about you and that this seperation will be hard on me as well but I have to do what I have to do. Besides there are far greater things at this moment that we must worry about."_

_She stepped close to me and laid a hand on my arm. I hissed as I felt a burning sensation on my shoulder but it faded away into a bearable throbbing. _

_"What did you do to me?" I whispered._

_"It is a mark. I burned your family crest into your skin." She lifted the sleeve of my kimono and indeed there was my family crest. Burning bright and red on my skin._

_"Why?"  
_

_Midoriko sighed and looked off into the sky. Once she started talking I somehow felt that this wasn't Mirdoriko talking to me, but someone that was talking _through _her to me._

_"I know that in the future I will die. But with you being demon you will not. When I die there will be a jewel that will come to existence. A jewel made from my very own soul. A jewel that will be handed down throughout my future reincarnations. I need you to look after every last one of them to make sure that the jewel will be kept safe. But there will come a time when there is one reincarnation who is different from all of the rest. It will be she who not only saves this world but yours too and you will have to be with her every step of the way. Do you understand me?"_

_I nodded numbly. _

_Midoriko smiled, the glazed look in her eyes gone. "Good."_

_"Midoriko!"  
_

_"Priestess Midoriko? Where are you?"  
_

_"Priestess!"  
_

_I growled low in my throat. Damn villagers could never give this woman a day of peace. Midoriko sighed. "Duty calls."_

_I watched as she walked away from me.  
_

_"Wait!"_

_She looked back at me._

_"How do you know all of this?"_

_She said nothing but smile and turned away from me taking my heart with her._

**END TATSUO P.O.V**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Supposedly Kagome is the one she is talking about. I have never seen anyone odder than her in all of my life."

"This Sesshomaru agrees," I snorted in agreement causing Tatsuo to laugh wholeheartedly.

Sadly, a laugh that my inner pup missed.

**END SESSHOMARU P.O.V**

**INUYASHA P.O.V**

"When is Kagome coming back? It's been 2 days!" Shippou whined.

"Shut up runt. She'll come back when she's ready," I said impatiently as I laid back on my hands outside of the inn that the monk managed to weasle us into. Once again Miroku told the owner of said inn that there was some _ominous _prescence hovering around that was a threat to them and their visitors. Not wanting to take any risks, the owner quickly took up Miroku's offer to give threat inn protection.

_'Stupid weak human.'_

"Yes Inuyasha. I agree with Shippou. Besides wasn't Kagome supposed to come back 2 days ago? I mean you left saying that you had to and get her from the well and then you come back saying that she was going back home," Sango said as she sat off to the side polishing her Hirakotsu.

I sighed as I remembered what happened between me and Kagome. I felt a painful clenching in my chest as I thought about how Kagome was there to watch me and Kikyou. I couldn't help but wince as I remembered how betrayed she looked. Never had I felt as much guilt as I did then. What happened between me and Kikyou didn't even make me feel this bad!

But the feelings I had for Kikyou were hard to ignore considering that she was now among the living again.

_'Idiot! She isn't alive! She's a walking clay doll impersonationg Kikyou!'_

I growled. Stupid conscience.

Besides what the hell was I thinking when I told Kikyou I would think about it? I mean, there were times when I wished I had Kikyou instead of Kagome but there were even more times where I was thankful that Kagome was in my arms.

_**'Maybe you could have them both?'**_

My body tensed as the demon said of me decided to make an appearance.

'What?'

_**'You heard me. Why not both? You won't have to woory about losing Kagome or Kikyou and you will be fully satisfied.'**_

'Hmmm...I do like the sound of that.'

_'No! Don't you think about it Inuyasha!'_

My eyebrows furrowed as the human side of me decided to step in.

_'You already know how on edge Kagome is about Kikyou even talking to you in private but now you want to have her as a mate as well as Kikyou? Not only will that break her heart she will lose all love and respect she has for you!'_

I whined softly to myself as I thought about a future without Kagome. I wouldn't be able to watch her cook that ramen stuff for me, or mother Shippou and hope one day that it would be my our pup in her arms, or argue with her.

_**'True, but what about Kikyou? You two should have a chance at happiness again.'**_

Yeah. There was that problem again.

My thoughts were starting to conflict as my love for both Kagome and Kikyou grew. With Kikyou I sometimes felt restricted in my own self. Like I didn't want to make it too obvious to her that I was hanyou seeing as how she wanted me to turn human. On the other side she was the first human that was kind to me. The first to befriend me like no other would.

_'That's all fine and everything but you two didn't have the trust like you and Kagome do!'_

That's true too. With Kagome I felt powerful. I felt like I was able to do anything and everything with her by my side, where she told me that she would stay. I was still amazed with how much trust she put in me both on the battlefield and off it. That's why I wanted her as a mate, because of the way she made me feel and because I wanted to spend the rest of our lives showing her just how grateful I was for her feelings for me.

But...

_'But what there are no buts!'_

But I just couldn't leave Kikyou behind like that. I owed her my life considering she lost hers because of me.

_**'Exactly. With Kagome as your first mate and Kikyou as your second you could spend your life paying both of them back and you won't have to worry about hurting the other for they both will have a piece of you. Then when Kikyou dies you, as you know her body will not hold for long, you will still have Kagome.'**_

I quirked my eyebrow at that. That did sound like a great plan. Of course Kagome wouldn't like it at first but she would come around as she always does. Especially when I explain to her that Kikyou will soon die.

_'That's a stupid idea.'_

_**'No it's a wonderous idea.'**_

_'No it's not. We can not have both. Besides I want Kagome!' _Inuyasha's human side added.

_**'Hn. Well I want Kagome AND Kikyou. I won't stop until I have both.**_

_'No!'_

_**'Yes!'**_

_'No!'_

_**'Yes!'**_

I growled and leapt up as the voices in my head increased in sound.

_'No!'_

_**'YES!'**_

_'NO!'_

_'__**YES!'**_

_'NOOO'_

"Shut up!" I yelled as I clutched my head. Just like that, the voices disappeared.

"Inuyasha?"

I looked over to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou huddled up to each other.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"Y-y were...your eyes...they were.." Shippou stuttered as he pointed at me from the top of the monk's head.

"Spit it out runt."

"I think what Shippou is trying to say Inuyasha is that your eyes were flickering back and forth between red and gold," Miroku said calmy as he plucked Shippou from the top of his head and handed him to Sango who was nodding in agreement.

"What? That's impossible."

"Obviously not. When you jumped up it looked like you were about to transform. Your claws were starting to grow and we could see your fangs but for some reason your dog ears were getting smaller too," Sango said.

"Yeah!" Shippou piped up. "But once you started yelling you went back to normal."

Said ears swiveled. I reached up to touch them. "They still feel the same size like always." They all shrugged. I thought back to the voices in my head that disappeared a minute ago. Could there arguing somehow have something to do with my momentary changes?

"Maybe you should ask Kaede about this. If she doesn't know what's wrong ask Totosai."

I nodded listening to Miroku. I turned around and leapt away intent on finding answers about what just happened.

A/N: Once again I had to stop (Freakin' eye strain) but here you go! I kinda wanted this to be a "fill-in" chapter on Sesshomaru's and Tatsuo's past with each other.

Until next time...

JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 5

_"A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable but more useful than a life spent doing nothing."_

_-George Bernard Shaw_

**KAGOME P.O.V**

It's amazing how many twists and turns life takes you through when you least expect it. It seemed like just yesterday that I was pulled - ok, fell - through the well and now after many fights, injuries, and life-or-death situations here I am laying down on a futon in Sesshomaru's palace after fainting once again.

And the reason for said fainting you ask?

Because Sesshomaru basically came flat out and said that he wanted to have sex with me.

Usually I would be flattered by this because-I mean, come on! Almost everyone back home in my era knows that Hojo wants to have sex with me and there has been more than a few times where guys told me that that was what they wanted.

But this is Sesshomaru here. I would have half expected him to come to me with a planner drawn up about how, where, and when we were going to have sex and a contract written up on how I should act before, during, and after or suffer the consequences.

I and my imagination are so sad.

Being the ever-so-graceful person that I am I roll off of the side of the futon and shakily stood up. I twisted my torso around and maneuvered my kimono top around to relieve some of the pressure on my breasts.

"Ugh. Damn chest constricting Japanese wear."

"Hn. It would seem that my half-brothers company has also corrupted your tongue miko."

I felt my shoulders droop in exhaustion. "Look, Lord Sesshomaru," I said as I turned around to face him. "I really don't have the time or the strength to deal with your not-so-subtle jabs...at...my..."

Hot damn.

There he was in all of his half-naked glory. Nothing but his white hakamas which rode low, _really low_, on his hips adorned his body and I had absolutely no complaints.

My heart started to run a million miles an hour as he began to take small steps toward me, which by the way are like humongous steps in the Kagome universe.

"W-what are you wearing?" _'What are you wearing? How dumb can I get! Of course I already know what he's wearing; he's standing right in front of me! What I want to know is why he's coming this close to me.'_

By the end of my mental tirade, I was backed up against the beautifully crafted shoji screen. Not wanting to knock it down, I stopped moving allowing Sesshomaru to step closer to me without me moving away.

"What is wrong little miko? Does this Sesshomaru's presence bother you?"

I shook my head "no" as I stared at his lips. They were so close to me and so very tempting.

"Hmm. Then what is it?" Out of my peripheral vision I could see him raise both of his arms to place his hands on the very tops of the shoji screen and step closer to me. I sucked in my breath as I felt him place his hips on mine.

I am in such deep shit.

"Umm...I...well that is..."

"Hm. As much as I like teasing you miko-" Is it me or did I just detect some sarcasm now? "-it is time to get down to business." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I held in when Sesshomaru backed away from me.

"Wh-what business?"

"You do not remember the favor you asked of this Sesshomaru?"

"Umm...no?" I honestly didn't remember.

"You and Tatsuo requested that I train you in the matters of hand-to-hand combat and sword play."

"Ooooh yeah," I said as I smacked myself on the forehead. "So about that. You will?"

I was so happy that I could picture the chibi Kagome in my head dancing around and skipping. Apparently my thoughts must have shown on my face for Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in speculation.

"Do you usually blank out and start smiling like a village idiot when someone agrees to do a favor for you onna?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from the shoji screen. "Is there something you need? Or are you here to take Tatsuo's position of bothering the crap out of me?"

Wow. I was really surprised that I had that much gusto. I mean come on! This is the guy rumored to kill people in a blink of an eye because they were looking at him funny and here I was, a small human female, standing to him and yelling at him as if he was my little brother annoying the heck out of me.

I saw Sesshomaru's eye twitch and almost immediately felt fear bubble within me. My eyes never left his hands as they twitched almost unnoticeably. At any moment he could rush at me and have my throat in his hands in one second flat and I would be helpless. I could just picture his eyes blood red and smirk menacing as he squeezed the life out of me. I could see me dropping to the floor in a heap as my lifeless eyes rolled to the back of my head and my last breath leaving me.

"Miko."

I shook my head to see Sesshomaru still standing in the same spot, except this time he had a sword in hand.

"This Sesshomaru's amusement towards your actions are starting to fade," he said as he unceremoniously dumped the sword he held on the futon. "Once this Sesshomaru leaves, you are to bathe in your designated hot springs," he said pointing to a shoji screen door that I had just then noticed, "-and dress in the kimono that this Sesshomaru's most trusted maid will bring to you. I expect you to be ready within the next hour miko."

With that he was gone.

How is it that he can pull of being so dangerously beautiful but so unfortunately arrogant at the same time?

**END KAG P.O.V**

**TATSUO P.O.V**

"Lord Tatsuo!"

I sighed heavily as I paused in my training. I bowed to my opponent who looked more than a little winded and exhausted. I smirked to myself as he limped away, shedding his armor as he left the dojo.

Sheathing my sword, I turned around to see Jaken, Sesshomaru's most faithful (and in my opinion most foolish) retainer waddle over towards me, a sour epression on his face.

"My Lord wishes to see you in the main study. Now." With that said, Jaken turned and waddled back out the way he came. I snorted as I followed the loud-mouthed little imp, surprised though when he decided to make a sharp turn.

"Have you no sense of decency you old fool? Dressing like that in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squawked as he waved his two-headed staff back and forth in front of my face. Pushing it away, I looked down at my attire. Of which I had no idea was a problem.

All that I had on was a pair of loose hakamas and my worn, black boots.

"-uch a disgrace you are! Have you no shame? And another thing!" Before Jaken could say more, the bottom of my foot met his face.

"Oomph!" He said as I lifted my foot. Walking over him I felt a twinge of guilt as I heard his groan of pain.

Or was it amusement?

I could never tell.

**END TASTUO P.O.V**

**KAGOME P.O.V**

Why me?

Why did I have to be the _**one **_ningen miko who held the interest of Japan's most deadly youkai?

At this moment I was sitting in a chair smack dab in the middle of Sesshomaru's most private study surrounded by four other male and female demons, all of who were watching me intensely. I wasn't sure whether or not this was a good or bad thing. Especially considering that Sesshomaru had his back towards us as he was looking out a large ceiling-to-floor window that gave a clear view of his lands beyond the wall around his estate.

Talk about good location.

"You may calm miko. You are not here to be harmed."

Is it me or did a small earthquake just occur? I've never heard a voice that deep. Even Sesshomaru's wasn't like that; his was more of a smooth baritone. Thos voice was ground-breaking leaving small tremors throughout the room.

"I have that effect on many miko."

I was stupefied to see that the voice had come from one of the smaller youkais in the room. He wasn't necessarily skinny but he wasn't too buff either. He had golden hair that fell down his back all the way to his knees, 2 clear blue stripes on both cheeks, and eyes so blue they were almost as clear as glass. He must have been of noble blood for he was wearing a plain light blue hakama and kimono top with a dark blue obi that had a large house crest smack dab in the middle; a bright sun surrounded by wisps of clouds. I only had one question.

Which was the actually crest of his house? The sun or the clouds?

"It is neither."

I gasped. _'Did he just-? But I didn't-? How?'_

I was startled out of my thoughts when two other voices chimed in; both coming together as one.

"He did. That is Sho. One of his special abilities is to read the mind." It was surprising to see that two of the 4 demons were twins, even more so that when the two talked they sounded like one.

'_Whoa. Who are they?'_

As if they were also reading my mind, one spoke up. "I am Honoka. The eldest twin." This female youkai stepped up and bowed in my direction. Her hair was a light purple mixed with white, her complection a beautiful pale, her eyes a deep violet, and about her face were two purple stripes. With her outfit consisting of a purple kimono with a pattern of green vines and multi-colored flowers paired with a dark purple obi.

I smiled a little. _'How ironic. _

Honoka moved back next to her twin sister, who stepped up to Honoka's previous position.

"I am Kanon. The youngest." This sister was the exact opposite of Honoka. Kanon was literally a being version of the color pink, as her sister was a being version of the color purple. Her hair was a solid dark pink also mixed with white. Her completion was pale, just like her sisters, her eyes were a light pink, and her face was adorned with two pink stripes among her cheeks. Kanon's kimono was an exact replica of her sister's; although instead of a pink obi and kimono, they were purple.

"It is an honor to meet you both. You two really do live up to your names don't you? Harmony flower and flower sound huh?"

Honoka and Kanon smiled simultaneously. "Thank you," they both said. "We are bird youkai. More specifically, Finches. We are naturally born singers."

Honoka gigged though after her sister finished talking. "Although we are bird youkai, I and Kanon's abilities favor plants such as plants and flowers. Kind of funny and ironic no?"

Their voices were indeed harmonious when the two talked at the same time.

"Hn. More like naturally born pains in the asses."

I blinked slowly as I turned my head to the far corner of the room where the fourth youkai sat.

"Tatsuo?" The youkai was obviously taken back by statement for his eyes widened when he turned his head towards me. From that angle I could see why I had called him Tatsuo. Although they had the same face structure their eyes were different. Instead of the red-orange I'm used to seeing with Tatsuo, this time the color was a mix between orange and yellow. His hair was the same shade of red as Tatsuo's, no markings on his face just like Tatsuo's, and his skin just as dark as Tatsuo's.

_'Wow Kagome. Way to sound like Inuyasha here. Compare two beings as if they were nothing but things huh,' _I silently berated myself.

But with all of these comparisons, the two seemed nothing alike except for the looks. While Tatsuo was lean and muscular, this youkai was large and bulky and his face was hard. Not at all like the smooth and gentler look of her Tatsuo.

_'My Tatsuo?' _"Where in the hell did that come from?..." I whispered out loud unknowingly.

"How do you know my brother?" The youkai stood, his height matching that of Lord Sesshomaru's who had turned from his spot at the window. "Have you not been listening Tatsuya?" Sesshomaru said as he cut in. "This is the Shikon Miko. Direct descendant of Midoriko herself. The direct descendant of the woman who your brother swore to protect with his life. Do you not remember?"

The youkai named Tatsuya huffed and crossed his arms as he plopped back down into the chair he was seated in earlier. Obviously what Sesshomaru had said to him struck a nerve seeing as how he went silent.

But of course If you're related to Tatsuo silence doesn't last too long.

"Yeah yeah I remember." For some odd reason Tatsuya looked right into my eyes as he spoke. "I remember how that damn miko had my brother crawling to her side every other damn night like some hapless puppy. I watched as he broke down day-by-day as he relished in the thought that he would never be with the woman that his inner beast claimed as a mate. I would never forget the day Midoriko told him that they would never see each other again. He wasn't even that broken when father was killed."

Tatsuya turned away.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Be that as it may I will not have you being hostile towards the miko simply because you still hold a grudge over someone who is stil dead and gone."

"But she isn't dead and gone is she?" Tatsuya stood. "Her should is still locked away in the shards of the Shikon no Tama right? Fighting an endless war with the demons she trapped in their herself?"

I watched as Tatsuya stood dangerously close to Sesshomaru. He may have been a few inches taller but I could tell he didn't have as much experience as Sesshomaru did when it came to combat, if the need arose for such a confrontation. While Tatsuya looked ready to kill, Sesshomaru's face was cool and impassive. A look that I've found more deadly as time went by.

"Tatsuya."

I shivered as Sho's voice reverberated throughout the study. It seemed as though all at once all sound stopped.

I didn't even hear anyone breathe.

"Stop your foolishness now, dragon. You are causing unnecessary stress for our guest. "Sho's eyes flickered to me and for once in my life I felt immobile. Unable to think and unable to breath.

Unable to do anything.

After what seemed like an eternity to me, Sho's eyes returned to Tatsuya. "Now sit and wait for your brother." Almost unnoticeably, Tatsuya's eye twitched. "Fine." Instead of stalking over to his dark corner he stood and crossed his arms staring at the study doors.

Everyone did the same, their eyes trained behind me instead of on me, as if Tatsuo would come in any minute.

_'Why are they waiting like this? Can't they just tell me what's going on without having to have Tatsuo here?'_ I started to tap my foot impatiently. Something that didn't seem to bother anyone since no one's eyes had moved.

_'This silence is unbearable! Tatsuo had better be in here in the next 5 seconds or I'm gonna-'_

"What the hell is going on here?"

_'Speak of the devil.'_

A/N: There you go! Just to warn everyone, the next 5 chapters will be "Filler" chapters so to speak, so they will be filled with much info that may or may not be mentioned in later chapters but vital to the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Only the plot.

**Chapter 6 **

_"Success is going from failure to failure without the loss of enthusiasm."_

_-Winston Churchill_

Hasn't there ever been a time where your whole body just shuts down when there's danger afoot? When your mind is telling you to get the _**hell out of dodge?**_

I know I have.

And now was definately one of those times.

"What is going on and why in the hell is my brother here?" I cringed as Tatsuo roared low in his throat. I'm pretty sure that if I turned around I would see that he was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Miko. Stand." Too afraid to object Sesshomaru's order I complied.

"Now. The reason that every one of you are in here is because there is a problem concerning the Shikon Miko Kagome and the Western Lands that puts everyone's life at risk," Sesshomaru continued despite the stare down match between Tatsuo and his brother Tatsuya. "It has been brought to my attention that Naraku has decided to use the Southern Lords body as his next host, therefore forcing his way into the role of Lordship."

I sighed in relief as both dragon brothers' attentions were distracted by Sesshomaru's news. With me being somewhat in between the two, it felt as if they were both staring at me and through me.

_'How is that feeling even possible?' _I reached up and rubbed my temples with my pointer fingers. _'By the time my duties are done here I'm going to need some HEAVY medication and expensive therapy.'_

"I have sent some of my best spies to scour the area and report back to me the effects of Naraku's reign over the Southern Lands." Suddenly the room got heavy as Sesshomaru looked over everyone with a grim look, his eyes shaded by his bangs, making his news seem more woeful.

"It seems as though the hanyou has convinced his troops to undergo the same transformation as his old self, Onigumo."

I gasped as I stepped foreward. "When you the say transformation you don't mean-"

"Yes. Naraku has collected thousands upon thousands of lesser demons to feed upon the souls of his soldiers Miko."

I began pacing and muttering to myself. "Oh my, this can't be good. I mean how the hell are we supposed to beat Naraku if there's gonne be like...a bunch of _**HIM **_on the battlefield? This is bad...this is sooooo bad."

I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me from walking. I looked to see that it was Tatsuo. "Calm miko. I'm pretty sure that everyone here is gravely aware of that fact." I nodded for lack of anything else to say.

"Oh would you look at that. Tatsuo has once again fallen for ningen miko. And what a coincidence!" Tatsuya exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "She's the reincarnation of Midoriko!"

"I have done no such thing Tatsuya!" Tatsuo's grip on my shoulder tightened considerably making me flinch away, although I hardly moved anywhere.

"Oh Please Tatsuo! Give your brother some form of credit! You were acting just like this when you knew Midoriko. But just like last time, you ignore the obvious dangers of such a realtionship! We have a war, possibly the greatest war we will face yet, getting to ready to happen but you're way to busy trying to get into the bed and good graces of some worthless wench!"

Ok.

As just and sensible as Tatsuya was being about the situation at hand, his insinuation of an intimate relationship between Tatsuo and I was unfounded. Especially the part about me being a worthless wench. I had of course heard worse from Inuyasha but there was no way I was going to let history repeat itself.

"Look," I said politely pushing Tatsuo's hand off of my shoulder. "I don't know who you think you are or what you know, but you have blown everything out of proportion."

"Really now?"

"Yes. While it is true that we are in the midst of a great war, and that your brother did have a romantic relationship with the priestess Midoriko, it is however false that Tatsuo and I have the same bond. He is mearly acting out his promise to protect me. That's it. Now, I would appreciate if we could all get down to business because I for one would like to know why exactly you, Sho, Kanon, and Hanoko are here."

Tatsuya in a way reminded me of Inuyasha. Loud-mouthed, bad temper, and a horrible habit of always wanted to argue and have the last word. I constantly find it funny that no matter how I try to escape him, he manages to pop up somewhere, somehow.

"I for one agree with the Miko. Tatsuya take a seat so that we may begin."

Tatsuya had opened his mouth to retort.

"Now."

His mouth clamped shut. Complete shut down.

Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction and made a move to sit. Reaching under his desk, he pulled out a cluster of tightly bound scrolls. "These are the reports that I recieved in regards to Naraku's latest activities." Cutting the string that held the reports together, Sesshomaru reached his hand out, motioning for everyone to take a scroll.

I waited until everyone had grabbed one, watching with amusement as Tatsuo and Tatsuya kept their gazes locked on each other as they went to get theirs.

"Now. I would like everyone to take a look at these reports. Miko," Sesshomaru looked dead at me, "Some of what is described will be...difficult to read." I knew what he was trying to tell me. Naraku wasn't just just known for his trickery and mischevious ways, but for the way he killed as well. The way he tortured and corrupted poor innocents.

I nodded as I unfolded the paper. I looked down and was slightly horrified to see that the paper was stained by blood, ranging from little drops to large smudges.

_I am sad to report Lord Sesshomaru that a number of your men have already been defeated, and we have not yet even reached the walls of the Southern castle. Naraku, formerly Lord Sai, has completely destroyed and rebuilt the manor. I am one of the only ones who have seen the inside of the territory and escaped with my life. The horrors, that I saw beyond those walls I will never forget. The huts and buildings all decayed and grey, stained with the blood. The roads were littered with torn clothing, strewn and ruined goods, as well as villagers who were either dead or weak. The air was dark and thick with Naraku's miasma as his minions, the Samioshos, fluttered around in the sky, in the trees, in the bushes. He has followers of his posted everywhere. Rogue demons are running around terrorizing the women, children, and men who still have enough fight in them to stay alive. All day, they were tortured. The children forced into hard labor, the men being beaten and harrassed, watching helplessly as their women were raped right before their eyes._

I dropped the scroll into my lap, unable to read more. How could someone - in this case something - be so horrible and cold-hearted? I only read the first half and already I felt bile rising up in my throat as I pictured every detail.

"Miko, read. You must know what is happening and you're up against."

I lifted my head to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. Although I couldn't read his expression I very well knew that he was as disgusted with Naraku's acts as well as I was.

I nodded before picking the piece of paper and continuing where I left off.

_A few of our men have been sent into Naraku's lands in order to penetrate the castle. A total of 15 men were sent and only 7 made it back. Apparently his castle sits in the middle of a huge lake of pure miasma surrounded by a large wall gaurded by large orge-like demons. The few men that made it pass the barriers claims that the castle is made up of a series of building interconnected by open hallways which made for easy access. There are two buildings in the front used as main halls, One large building in the middle and a series of randomly scattered buildings in the back, the use of which do not know. At that point we were ambushed and had to make a hasty escape. I wish that I could have had better or even more information to report Mi'lord but that is all that our scouts were able to uncover due to certain circumstances. We will be back in 6 days time. _

I looked down at the bottom of the scroll to see if it was signed. "Why isn't there a signature?" I inquired as I re-rolled the parchment.

Sesshomaru reached out his hand in order to take the scroll from me. I was quick to notice that everyone else had previously finished reading and had already returned their messages to the desk.

"I have deduced it to the fact that because of the nature of this mission, they did not wish to send out a message with their names on it."

I furrowed my eyebrows. So it wasn't normal procedure? "But why? I'm more than sure that your men are sent on life-threatening missions all the time? Why choose now to not write down the signature?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I allow only my high-ranked and most trusted officials to do things such as these that they deem necessary. Never once have my motives been questioned or regretted." He opened his eyes and stared straight into mine. "Never."

I knew that look. It was the _'Open-your-mouth-and-question-my-men-one-more-time-and-I-will-seriously-maim-you-shikon-miko-or-not _look.

And shut my mouth I did.

I heard Tatsuya snort from the surprisingly quiet - truthfully the only one whose silence shocked me was Tatsuo - group of demons around me. "It's about time the wench shut up."

I glared hotly at the back of Tatsuya's head as he stood in front of me to face Sesshomaru.

Dumb Inuyasha act-alike.

"Ok now Sesshomaru-" insert Sesshomaru's thunderous growling here, "-Now that we have everything out in the open about what's been happening and who the hell the wench is over here, what now? Why are we all here?"

In a flash Tatsuya was knocked back a large sizzling cut going across the once unblemished skin of his cheek.

"Now you impatient pup, I have asked all of you here because we will all be having a hand in training the Miko." Ignoring Tatsuya's outrage cry Sesshomaru continued, "It is because of pieces of the jewel that Naraku has become as powerful as he has. Kagome is the current guardian of the jewel whether you like it or not Tatsuya. Shoyou will be training her in the matters of the mind. She will need to learn how to be able to keep a clear mind at all times, especially during battle and how to manipulate her opponents as well."

Sho nodded silently.

"Honoka and Kano will teach you how to use plant-based and air-bourne attacks. While your powers are not primarily focused on nature, it will be needed since it seems that most of Naraku's _minions_ depend on nature to hide as well as survive."

Honoka and Kanon both smiled simultaneously and bowed.

"As you already know, I will teach you hand-to-hand combat and how to properly handle a sword."

I nodded taking in everything that was being said.

"Lastly, Tatsuo and Tatsuya will take care of the combined task of teaching you how to handle your newfound powers."

"Wait a minute."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised, a questioning look about his face. "Yes onna?"

"What do you mean newfound powers? Last I checked I only had the powers of a priestess, which by the way are completely pathetic." Tatsuya snickered as I launched myself out of the chair.

"Is there something I'm not being told? Something that everyone knows but me? 'Cause I feel like there is."

I spun around to face everyone else in the room, and just like I expected no one would meet my gaze. At least no one but Sho.

"You right little one. There is something that you are unaware of." His gaze moved over to rest on Tatsuo. "But it is no one's place to say except Lord Tatsuo's." Said Lord was now ducking away from me, a hint of a blush on his face, somehthing that oddly enough made him look like a sheepish teenager.

"Well Tatsuo? You gonna share with the little pain-in-the-ass what you were _**supposed **_to tell her from the beginning?" Behind me, Tatsuya's taunting voice was starting to irritate me. He was so much like Inuyasha that I was starting to wonder whether or not they were distant cousins.

"As crass as your brother is being Tatsuo, he is right. You must let Kagome know what is going to happen in order for her full cooperation," Sesshomaru's voice rang loud and clear.

Tatsuo sighed heavily and ran a hand through his thick locks. "Fine." Tatsuo's eyes were apologetic as well as filled with apprehension and dar I say, fear?

"I was hoping that I would be able to tell you about this in private, or to somehow to avoid it at all cost but that was obviously impossible."

Now I know I wasn't the most perceptive person in the world or else I would have noticed sooner than later what a jerk Inuyasha could be but I could clearly see that Tatsuo was stalling. "Come on Tatsuo, just spit it out."

"I have to mark you."

As in mating?

Woah now, I was definitely missing a fiew pieces of the puzzle.

"You don't mean as in mate do you? Because after what just happened with Inuyasha I don't think I-"

"No. Not mating, just what I said. A mark. I have to-" He stopped abruptly and stormed over to me to grab my hand. "I am sorry everyone but I wish to speak wit Kagome alone on this matter."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in dismissal.

I felt a sharp tug at my arm as I was being pulled through the door.

For some reason, as we left the study, my stomach started to flutter as the imaginary butterflies decided to make an appearance. I wasn't sure if it had to do with the fact that Tatsuo was guiding me through increasingly dark hallways, that I was alone with Tatsuo in the dark, or if it had to do with him holding my hand.

_'I'm so sad...'_

Suddenly Tatsuo stopped before turning to face me. "I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner. But I promise that as soon as we get situated I'll let you know what is supposed to happen. Understand?"

His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath upon my lips. I could see the beautiful red colors swirling in his eyes and the smoothness of his skin. I lifted one hand to his cheek. "I understand."

He closed his eyes as he moved his head to the side to kiss my palm. I stiffened as I felt one of his arms raised to wrap around me as the other lifted to rest on the wall behind me.

"You don't know how much I want to do this...yet don't."

I didn't let it show that I was beyond nervous because of his actions but I was pretty sure that he could sense it. "What don't you want to do?"

He slowly opened his eyes. I blushed as I felt heat consume my entire body as continued kissing my hand, never looking away.

He smirked at me. "Wouldn't you like to know." His voice was now a few octaves deeper, his tounge snaking out of his mouth to lick my fingers. "T-Tatsuo! What are you doing?" I whispered frantically attempting to pull my hand away.

"What I don't want to do."

Before I could ask another question, Tatsuo had me pressed against the wall, his hands all over my body and his lips pressed tightly against mine.

Well Damn.

A/N: And there goes another chapter. Like I said the next few chapters will be the training sessions and then BAM! The Avatar universe meets Inuyasha. It feels soooooo good to be back. Here's a little exert from chapter 6 for the Tatsuo and Kagome fans.

**CHAPTER 6 SNEAK PEAK**

_"Umm are you sure this is mandatory?" I squeaked from under the covers as I saw Tatsuo crawl up my body, a devlish smile on his face. _

_When he explained everything to me that was supposed to happen it made sense, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Just because we were doing this to save mankind didn't give him the excuse to go all out. All he had to do was mark me and be done with it! _

_But seriously? Satin sheets? Incense? Soft lighting? The little sneak planned this!  
_

_"Trust me little one," Tatsuo grabbed the edge of the cover from my hands before manuevering himself join me under them. "Everything I have done is necessary for what I have planned." I bit my lip as he crawled on top of me and pulled the cover up to his back. He grabbed my arms from their position by my body before stretching them out on each side and entangling his hands in mine. _

_To say that this was a very intimate position was an understatement. _

_But to say that I was only a little turned on was too._

_"Unless you wish to feel heart-wrenching pain woman I suggest that you allow this." His eyes narrowed as the idle threat hung heavy in the air. Although he did make a valid point my brain still couldn't decipher whether or not this was right. How was it possible to choose between fatal pain and mind-blowing intimacy who just a while I proclaimed had no romantic feelings for at all?_

_I'm sorry but this whole situation had _romance _written all over it. _

_"Answer me now onna." His growl brought me back as he nuzzled my neck, his grip on my hands tight and unrelenting. _

_"I-I...ok. Just, don't get too carried away," my pathetic plea was drowned out by the pleased rumbling vibrating against my body from Tatsuo's throat. _

_"I can not promise that Kagome. Especially not now." He lifted his head, his tounge darting out to lick those very attractive lips of his._

_Man was I in trouble. _

A/N: You're jus loving that aren't you? ;) Too bad not everything is as it seems...or is it?


End file.
